True Intentions
by Pisces00
Summary: What happens when everyone's true colors start to show? You think you know your friends but you don't. Anything can happen.The first 3 chapters have been revised. Complete!
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Tite Kubo Bleach doesn't belong to me. **

**A/N: I've decided to revise my chapters. You can probably tell that the way it's written. I will like to thank xxRottWeilerxx for your constructive criticism. I really needed to hear that. I will try my best to improve my writing. I will also like to thank nypsy for reminding about how overprotective Tatsuki is about Orihime. I'm not being sarcastic about that. Another thanks to Energetic. You will learn why Bara is so attached to her later on in the story. Thanks to Djoune and audiochick for adding my story to your favorites list. And, last but not least StoryBored and chubzchan for following my story. I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 1

(New Girl)

I arrived at my first class on time. My teacher announced that there would be a new student joining the class, her name is Ochita, Bara. She has curly, long sandy blond hair, emerald green eyes, olive skin, average height and weight. She sat on the right seat beside me after her introduction. After class I invited her to lunch since she was new and didn't have any friends. I introduced her to everyone in our group. Tatsuki Chan, Kuchiki San, Ishida-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun, Asano-Kun, Sado-Kun, Kojima-Kun, and Abari-Kun.

"Ochita-Chan, where are you from?" Orihime said Curiously.

"Tokyo" said Bara.

"Do you know anyone at this school?" said Tatsuki.

"No, not really" replied the blond haired girl.

"How old are you?" said Rukia.

"17 years old" she replied.

"So, you're a senior?" asked Keigo.

"Yep" she replied.

"What college will you be going to?" asked the red headed girl.

"Not sure yet"

"What are your hobbies?" said Mizuiro."I like to sew, play volleyball and draw" she said happily.

"I love to draw too" Rukia said.

"Maybe you can teach her how to draw" Ichigo said mockingly.

Rukia hits Ichigo over the head with her Chappy sketchbook.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo said yelling angrily at his raven haired friend.

"FOR BEING AN INSENSITIVE JERK" The short woman said angrily yelling at her idiot friend.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT" said Renji. Obviously irritated about his girlfriend and his friend arguing over petty things.

"Are they always like this?" asked the new girl. She was obviously amused by them.

"Pretty much" he replied letting out a sigh in frustration.

"Ochita-San, you said you like to sew as well?" asked Uryu while pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah!"

"You can join The Home Handicrafts Club. Me and Ishida Kun are members" said Inoue.

"That's great" she replied while smiling at her new friend.

"You can come to the club meeting with us after school" Orihime said happily.

"Okay then! What do the rest of you do?" she asked the rest of the group.

"I take Karate" Tatsuki replied proudly.

"I play the guitar" answered the gentle giant.

"I read books" replied Mizuiro.

"Baseball" Keigo answered quickly.

"Soccer and other sports. I also like writing" replied the strawberry blond boy.

"Me too!"

The bell rings

Everybody heads to class. After school Bara joins Uryu and Orihime at The Handicrafts Club meeting. After the meeting Bara walks home with Orihime. Tatsuki asked Orihime if she was comfortable having Bara walk her home since she is new and nobody really knew her yet. After a minute Tatsuki decides to let her go since she had practice that day. Her raven haired friend realized that she can't always watch over her. Orihime is old enough to take care of herself.

"Do you like it here at Karakura High so far?" the cheery girl asked happily.

"Yeah, I do. Your friends are nice" answered her new friend.

"Thank you? So are you"

"Do you always walk home by yourself?" asked the blond.

"Sometimes Tatsuki-Chan walks me home when she doesn't have Karate practice"

"Oh, so she's the only one?"

"Pretty much!"

.

.

.

They arrive at Orihime's apartment. Bara sits at the table.

"You want some tea?"

"Sure, do you have black tea?" asked Bara.

"Yeah, I'll go make us some" Orihime said.

She goes in the kitchen to make tea. After she's done she puts both of their cups on the table.

"This tea is good"

"You're welcome!" Orihime beamed happily.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Bara was very curious about this. She couldn't help but ask.

"No, do you?" Orihime said.

"Nope! Then who do you like?" Ochita wanted to know why she didn't have a boyfriend. It seemed odd for someone like Inoue-Chan would be single.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" The redhead seemed nervous answering her question.

"Oh, is it one of your male friends?" The blond haired girl wanted to know which guy she liked.

Orihime looks at her cup instead of making eye contact with her from the last question.

"Look at me Inoue-Chan?" Bara could tell that she was feeling a bit sad.

Orihime looks at Bara with slight sadness.

"It must be one of them. Is it Ishida-Kun?" she asked sadly.

"No, he's just a good friend"

"Sado-Kun?"

"Nope!"

"Asano-Kun?" She asked tiredly. Bara was getting tired of playing the guessing game.

"None of them. I love Kurosaki Kun" she said sadly.

Bara was a bit dumbfounded by what she just said.

"You like him?" She couldn't believe that Orihime liked someone like him.

"I have loved him for awhile now" Orihime wished she didn't say that out loud. It should be a good thing to fall in love. Except if you're not loved in return.

"How long?"

"For about 3 years"

"Does he know?"

Orihime: No, I think he likes Kuchiki-San. (Sadly)

"Really? Are you sure?" Bara tried to wrap her head around the fact that he might like someone like her. She guessed it could be possible since they're so much alike. But, who would want to be in a relationship with someone who is exactly like you?

"Yeah, I'm sure" The redheaded girl wish it wasn't true. She knows that it can be a strong possibility.

"If he does than his taste in women isn't that great, even if she is cute" Bara was starting to get irritated with her friend's answer. The blond meant every word of it.

"Ochita-Chan that isn't a nice thing to say" she said. It was very rude to say something like that to anyone. Rukia is a dear friend of hers.

"But, it's true. You are very pretty inside and out" She was surprised that Orihime didn't seem mad. Either she's too nice or holding in some pent up rage. This girl should not be jealous of anyone, even her friend.

"Thanks, Ochita Chan. You are pretty as well"

"No thanks needed. I was just stating the obvious. Call me Bara from now on" she replied happily.

"Really?" She usually only calls Tatsuki by her first name. It is really sad that Orihime is still on a last name basis with most of her other friends. Even though they all have known each other for years now. And, here she is already on a first name basis with her new classmate and friend.

The girls talk for a bit longer before eating dinner. After an hour Bara heads home. She's really glad she came to this school. She's already making new friends.

.

.

.

Ichigo is in his room doing his homework.

"Ichigo, dinner's ready" Yuzu yelled downstairs from the kitchen.

"Okay!" he replied quickly.

He goes downstairs for dinner. Ichigo sits at the dinner table with his family

"How was school, brother?" said his blond haired sister.

"Nothing special. What about you?" he asked.

"It was a normal day" Yuzu replied.

"Where's dad?"

"I have no clue. Have you decided on what college to go to?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, Tokyo University" He already made up his mind about what school he wants to go to unlike some of his friends.

"That's great!" Yuzu said.

Awkward silence fills the room for the remainder of dinner. Ichigo heads back to his room. Karin helps Yuzu with the dishes. He takes a shower before going to bed. But, for some reason he couldn't sleep.

**A/N: If I've made any mistakes let me know.**


	2. A Bad Feeling

**A/N: This chapter has been revised as well. The rest of my story will be written this way.**

Chapter 2

(A Bad Feeling)

Three days later on Saturday morning at the local park. Ichigo asked Rukia to meet him there. He sitting on the bench waiting for her. A few minutes passed before she arrived.

"What the hell is so important that you had to wake me up at 9am?" Rukia said in a irritated tone.

"I need to talk to you" Ichigo replied.

"About what?" she asked.

"About the new girl"

"What about her?" Seriously, he needed to be more specific about this, she thought.

"Are you kidding me?" Rukia was really driving his patience.

"What?" she was still a bit confused.

"I have a strange feeling about her" He really did feel like something is off about her. She was a little too nice.

"Me too!" Rukia agrees with him about Bara.

"Really?"

"No shit, I mean the President of the United States. Of course I do moron" Why the hell would she lie about something like that?

"Whatever Picasso!" Anyone who has ever seen her drawings knew that it's not nearly as good as Picasso. Ichigo was being sarcastic about that comment.

"Don't mock me" Rukia became very irritated about his smart ass remark.

"About the new girl?"

"Oh yeah. She gives me the creeps"

She finally sits down on the bench next to him.

"Me too! I just can't shake this feeling" Something's seriously off about her, he thought.

"I think I know why"

"Why?"

"I think she might be obsessed with Inoue" she said it in a very serious tone.

"What do you mean?" he replied curiously.

"Have you noticed? She's always tagging along"

"Like you?" He was only half joking about that. Rukia has almost always around to bug the crap out of him. And, a lot of the time her equally annoying boyfriend was there to do the same. But, he really appreciates them as friends. Ichigo would rather die than to admit that.

"You had your chance I'm with Renji" He actually did but, he's too dumb to figure things out. Especially when it came to romance. But, Rukia also have to admit that she really loves Renji.

"And, it should stay that way" It really should, he thought.

"Anyway, She changed her hair to look like her"

"You're right!" he agreed with her.

"I know. That's not the worst part" This girl is really a mental case, she thought.

Rukia explains what happened yesterday.

_Orihime accidental bumped into a girl at school on her way to class. _

"_Hey, bitch watch where you're going." A rude girl said angrily._

"_I'm so sorry!" Orihime said before heading back to class. _

_The rude girl goes to the bathroom. Orihime walks back to class. Bara was hidden in the shadows. Rukia saw her on the way to the bathroom. Before she could leave the stall she heard someone walk in and start talking. _

"_Hey, you?" said Bara in an angry tone. _

"_What the hell do you want?" _

"_Did you just call my Orihime Chan a bitch?" _

"_What if I did?" said girl smiling._

"_You will have to pay" Does this girl actually think she would give out empty threats? _

"_Oh really?" she responded with a smirk on her face. _

_Bara grabbed the girl's hair tightly and bashed her head in the mirror causing her forehead to bleed, causing the glass to break. Pieces of glass has fallen into the sink and the floor. She placed her hands on her bleeding forehead. The girl was crying from pain and fear. She was still holding on to her hair._

"_C …Can you please let go of my hair." she continued to cry. _

"_Pathetic little whore" _

_She lets the crying girl go. _

"_Go, before I change my mind" _

_The student runs out of the bathroom as fast as she could. Bara washes her hands before leaving. Rukia heard and saw everything that happened through the stall crack. She finally came out of the stall to wash her hands. _

Ichigo was shocked by what happened only a day ago.

"... What the hell?" He never expected her to be that violent.

"Have you talked to Ishida and the others about it?"

"Yeah, Ishida suspected something as well. I need to tell Inoue" he replied.

"Okay, Bye!" she said as she left the park.

"Bye!"

.

.

.

He walks to Orihime's apartment to warn her about her new friend. Orihime was surprised when he arrived. She invited him in.

"You want anything to drink?" she asked.

"Coffee would be nice"

She goes in the kitchen to make some coffee. She sits his cup on the table when she finished making it. Orihime sits at the table across from him.

"What brings you here Kurosaki-Kun?" She's wondering why he's here all of a sudden.

"We need to talk" Inoue needs to know the truth about Ochita. He's only trying to be a good friend.

"About what?"

"Your new friend"

"Are you talking about Bara-Chan?"

Ichigo nearly chokes on his coffee.

"Are you okay Kurosaki-Kun?" she says worriedly.

"I'm fine, Inoue" Is she really calling her by her first name? He thought, angrily.

"What about her?"

"You're calling her by her first name already?" Ichigo says, obviously still angry.

"Yeah, she insisted that I call her Bara from now on" Unlike him, she thought.

"When?" he asked bitterly.

"Wednesday"

"The first day you met her?" Even the first day he met most of his friends he didn't call them by they're given name.

Orihime could see that he became irritated by this.

"Are you mad at me?"

"You still call me by my surname" After all these years they're still use formalities with each other.

"And, you still call me Inoue after 3 years" That really is sad, she thought.

"Well …" Ichigo couldn't argue with that. It was so very true.

He begins scratching the back of his head a bit nervously.

"You call just about everyone else by their given name except Ishida-Kun and me"

Orihime begins to cry. She tried to keep it bottled up. But, for some unknown reason she couldn't hold her feelings back anymore.

"Inoue, don't cry" Now he feels like a jackass.

He feels bad about making her cry. The auburn haired girl stood up from her seat. She looked Ichigo in the eyes before speaking.

"I'm surprised that you call me a friend. We barley ever hangout. The only time you pay any attention to me is when I'm in trouble. Otherwise you practically ignore me and spend most of your time with Kuchiki-San" He literately spends every moment of his life with her. Orihime never had a fighting chance with her in that department.

The strawberry blond boy is dumbfounded about how she's talking to him. He never knew how she truly felt about their friendship. Orihime usually kept things to herself.

"Are you angry?" Inoue seemed very angry.

"You damn right I'm angry. You come here asking questions. Then get mad at me for calling my new friend by her given name. When you still call me by my last. I'm surprised that you know that I'm still breathing" she said angrily.

She finally wipes the tears away. But, more tears begins falling down her face.

"You can leave now. Go back to your _important _friends. And, ignore me like you usually do" his other friends seem to be more important than her.

Ichigo stood up with a sad look on his face.

" ... Is that what you think?" He was really hurt by her sudden comments. Did he really treat her that much differently?

"You haven't given me a reason to think otherwise" she replied while hanging her head down.

"I didn't know you felt that way" He honestly didn't know.

He walks closer to her, standing only inches away from her. Orihime heart's beating so fast. She doesn't know why he's so close. She can literately feel his warm breath on her neck. He lefts her chin up to face him.

"I'm so sorry for making you feel this way. It was never my intention to hurt you" Ichigo doesn't want any of his friends to feel left out.

"I know … I I just needed to get it off my chest. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I was too harsh" she stuttered. He was way too close to her.

He couldn't stay mad at Orihime. Ichigo begins to smile. She was relieved that he wasn't mad anymore. But, his hand was still holding her chin up. His gaze was now focused on her lips. His lips were slowly getting closer to hers. She prays that he will hurry up a kiss her already. Suddenly her doorbell rings. Orihime opens the door to see who it is.

"Bara Chan?"


	3. Saturday Night

**A/N: This chapter has been revised. Hope I didn't make too many mistakes.**

Chapter 3

(Saturday Night)

"Hey, Orihime Chan and Kurosaki-Kun" says the blond haired girl.

"Hey!" he replied bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" Orihime says excitedly.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout today?" Bara asks.

"What do you have in mind?" she replied.

Orihime finally lets her in. Bara stares at Ichigo suspiciously. Neither one of them was aware that Bara heard everything. Not to mention she that she saw everything through her apartment window.

"I want to go to the mall and maybe the movies later on" she responded hopefully.

"That's great. Let me go get dressed" Orihime says.

She goes in her room to get dressed. Bara and Ichigo are waiting for her in the living room. They didn't say anything to each other. Orihime's finally done getting ready after a few minutes. She's surprised that he hasn't left yet.

"Kurosaki-Kun, you can leave now" she said.

"I'm going with you" Ichigo said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Orihime wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Yeah! We don't hangout enough" He really meant it. And, there was no way in hell that he'll leave Orihime alone with her.

Bara is a bit disappointed that he'll be tagging along with them. They all left to head to the mall.

.

.

.

Later on around 5pm. Tatsuki's waiting for her date to arrive sitting by the water fountain. She checks her watch to see what time it is.

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" she says.

Tatsuki smiles as her date approaches her.

"What took you so long?"

"I was looking for the fountain" Uryu said.

"Come on lets go" Tatsuki replied smiling.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked while smiling at his date.

"Let's go to the movie theater"

"Okay!"

They go up to the third floor to the movie theater. The line at the theater was pretty long. Uryu and Tatsuki haven't decided on what movie to see yet.

"What kind of movie do you want to see?" he asked.

"Maybe a comedy, action or horror" The raven haired girl responded.

"Let's see which movies starts first"

The couple still can't decide on which movie to watch. It's not like it matters much now since they've been in line more than 15 minutes. And, they're just getting to the middle of the line. Tatsuki is growing impatient for waiting in line so long.

"Damn it. What the hell? They need more people working at the registers" Tatsuki said impatiently.

"I know. They have less people at the registers for the busiest day of the week" Saturday is the busiest day at movie theaters. So, why the hell isn't more more people working at the registers?

"No kidding. I hope all the movie tickets aren't sold out"

"I'm pretty sure they're not sold out. You look really nice by the way. Uryu replied with a smile on his face.

"Thanks! You look nice too" she says smiling back at him.

"Thank you" Uryu said while smiling.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait in this line. It's like were at the fucking DMV for crying out loud" Tatsuki responding"

"Wait a minute. We can get the tickets from those machines instead of waiting in line"

"I wish we could have thought about it sooner"

They finally get out of that ridiculously long line to go to the ticket machine. But, the couple have to wait in a different line but not for too long.

"Have you decided yet?"

"Anything but that damn Twilight movie" she said.

"Tatsuki-Chan and Ishida-Kun. What are you doing here? Orihime wondered why they're here together.

They turned around to see Ichigo and Bara with her.

Tatsuki: What the hell? She said in shock.

"We should be asking you the same?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Are you on a date or something?" Orihime says.

"… Well, kind of" Uryu replied nervously.

"Aw that's cute" said the blond haired girl.

"What movie are you guys watching?" The auburn haired girl asked.

"Probably Puss In Boots" Tatsuki stated.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ichigo says surprisingly.

"What about you?" Uryu said.

"… Happy Feet 2" Ichigo stated shamefully.

"What made you agree to watch that with them?" Tatsuki couldn't help but laugh.

"Those penguins are adorable and good dancers" Orihime said proudly.

"I was out numbered" Truth be told he only agreed to it because Inoue wanted to watch it. He didn't give a shit about what Ochita wanted.

"Well, I guess we'll watch that too" Uryu stated.

The gang goes to the concession stand to get popcorn and drinks before entering the movie room. Everyone sat in the middle of the theater. Uryu sat next to Tatsuki. Bara purposely pushed Ichigo out the way to get closer to Orihime.

"What the hell?" he says angrily.

She ignored him and sat next to Orihime, who was oblivious to what's going on with her friends.

"Sorry, this seat is taken" said Bara.

He asked Orihime to scoot over to the next seat so he can sit in between the girls. Bara was not happy about that but, he was. Tatsuki and Uryu saw the whole thing but turned the blind eye. They weren't going to let their silliness ruin their night.

"What a bitch. Am I the only one aware of that?" Ichigo thought to himself.

"I can't believe he came with us. I wish this was a real date. But, he doesn't think of me that way, I think. He did try to kiss me earlier or was it just my imagination" Orihime thought.

"That jerk told her to scoot over so I couldn't sit next to my Hime Chan. I'm not going to let him ruin my night with her" Bara said to herself.

"I can't believe what just happened. Anyway, I should ignore them" Tatsuki thought.

"That girl is obviously mad. I hope we can enjoy the movie without anymore drama" Uryu says to himself.

Everyone enjoyed the movie it was very entertaining. After the movie was over they got something to eat before heading home. Ichigo walked Orihime home. And, Uryu brought Tatsuki home.

.

.

.

"I had a good time even though it turned into a group date" the raven haired girl stated jokingly.

"Yeah! But next time it won't be"

He slowly closes the distance between them before kissing her softly on the lips. Both of the teens blushed lightly after the kiss before making eye contact again.

"So, I'll see you around"

"Sure!"

"Bye!" she said

"Bye!" he replied before leaving. Tatsuki goes inside her house.

**A/N: I know that Happy Feet 2, Puss In Boots, and Breaking dawn isn't in theaters anymore. But, around the time that I wrote this chapter it was.**


	4. A Woman's Worth

**A/N: This chapter is based off the song "A Woman's Worth" by Alicia Keys. The lyrics will appear in this chapter in a centered format. If I did a songfic chapter wrong, let me know. I'm still getting used to writing my chapters this way. Most of the remaining chapters isn't going to be based on songs.**

Chapter 4

(A Woman's Worth)

Two semesters have passed. Everyone just graduated from High School. It's now August, everyone will be starting college in a month. Orihime decides to confess her feelings to the man she loves. She has been thinking about this over for years now. All she has to do is tell him, it's now or never. Orihime asked him to meet her by the lake around 3pm. Inoue is happy but also very nervous. She begins to walk to the lake.

You can buy me diamonds

You can buy me pearls

Take me on a cruise around the world

Baby, you know I'm worth it

Dinner lit by candles

Run my bubble bath

Make love tenderly to last and last

Baby, you know I'm worth it

Wanna please, wanna keep

Wanna treat your woman right

Not just dough, better show

That you know she is worth your time

You will loose if you choose

To refuse to put her first

She will and she can

Find a man who knows her worth

Orihime finally arrives at the lake. He's standing by the edge of the lake talking to Rukia. She can't hear what they're saying so she walks closer to approach him. Only a few feet away.

"You can do this" Orihime said to herself nervously walking closer to her friends.

Before she could take another step. Something stops her in her tracks. Neither one of them was aware of her presence.

"I love you..." Was all she heard coming out of her mouth.

"Did she really just say that?" One of my closest friends. She has known how I felt about him for awhile now. Is this really happening?" Orihime says with a sad look on her face.

He looked surprised by her confession. Rukia stands on the tip of her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. Seconds passed before he kisses her back. Orihime is shocked about what's happening. She cries from the emotional strain of her shattered heart. She couldn't stand to look at them any longer so she ran home as fast as she could.

Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her

And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her

And real woman knows a real man always comes first

And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth

" I should have known better. I knew there would be a strong possibility. But why the hell should I see it. All this time passed and nothing has changed. I'm never anyone's first choice. Is there something wrong with me?" She meant every word of it, Orihime starts to cry.

She finally made it home. Inoue was glad that no one saw her. She closed and locked the door behind her. Orihime's continuously crying about the incident. The redheaded girl goes in her room to lay on her bed, balling up like a baby.

"I've wasted all my time loving him. All I ever wanted was to be by his side. I gave him space when he needed it. I've never forced him to do anything. He's such a good guy. He's always loyal to his friends and family. Deep down he is a sensitive, loving, and caring person. I thought that being considerate of his feeling would help him" she says while crying.

If you treat me fairly

I'll give you all me goods

Treat you like a real woman should

Baby, I know you're worth it

If you never play me

Promise not to bluff

I'll hold you down when shit gets rough

Baby, I know you're worth it

She walks the mile, makes you smile

All the while being true

Don't take for granted

The passion that she has for you

You will lose if you choose

To refuse to put her first

She will and she can

Find a man who knows her worth, ooh

Her cell phone begins to ring. She doesn't even bother to see who's calling. Orihime's pretty sure she knows who's calling. She doesn't care if they grow worried about her. She's been through enough already. Why can't they just let her cry in peace? Her phone starts ringing again a few minutes later. This time the she picks up the phone to see who is calling. And, sure enough it's Ichigo.

"He's probably wondering why I didn't show up. I did show up. You just didn't see me" Orihime said bitterly.

She throws the phone across the room, hitting the wall before falling to the floor. Orihime's sadness turns to anger. No one can't control who they love. It's so sad to be rejected by the one you love.

"Life's a bitch" she says with much bitterness.

Suddenly, she hears someone ringing her doorbell. Orihime gets up to see who is at the door.

"I fucking swear, that better not be Kurosaki-Kun or Kuchiki-San. I don't want to deal with them tonight" Inoue really meant what she says about them.

She opens the door to see her best friend.

"Tatsuki-Chan. What are you doing here?" Orihime was really surprised to see her best friend here.

"We haven't been hanging out lately. Orihime, what's wrong?" Tatsuki can tell that her friend is sad.

"Everything" she replied bitterly.

She finally lets Tatsuki in. Both of them sits on the couch. Tatsuki is concerned about her gentle friend.

"What do you mean?" She was starting to get worried about her Orihime.

" … I was suppose to meet up with Kurosaki Kun by the lake an hour ago. I was going to tell him that I loved him. But, when I got there I saw him talking to Kuchiki San. I walked closer to greet them but something stopped me" Orihime begins to frown while stating her response. It was a horrible memory that she wanted to forget.

"Wow! What happened?" Tatsuki really wants to know what happened.

"Kuchiki-San said that she loved him then kissed him too" The very thought of both of her friends really pissed her off. And, the worst part was that they never even knew she was there.

"… Oh, no! I'm sorry Orihime. Did he kiss her back?" Tatsuki wishes that her best friend didn't have to witness that.

"Yes" she replied angrily.

"Isn't Abari her boyfriend?" she asked confused.

"Yeah"

"That dirty bitch" Tatsuki is starting to get angry. And, to top it off Kuchiki already has a boyfriend.

Orihime remained silent.

"And, that idiot fell for it. You want me to kick their asses?" She would gladly beat the shit out of them with no remorse.

Tatsuki balls up her fists in anger.

"No thanks!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" No matter what anyone of them would do wouldn't make her feel any better.

Tatsuki scoots over to give her grieving friend a hug. She begins to cry again, in her best friends arms for a few minutes.

Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her

And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her

And real woman knows a real man always comes first

And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth

No need to read between the lines spelled out for you

Just hear this song cuz you can't go wrong when you value

A woman's worth

(Woman's, woman's, woman's)

Tatsuki stays with Orihime for awhile consoling her. She knows that her friend deserves better than this.

"I'm surprised she didn't have a nervous breakdown. She's been through too much to let _this_ get her down" Tatsuki thought.

"It's 7pm. Orihime, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" she asks.

"No"

"Are you sure?" Tatsuki wanted to make sure her friend could stay her alone.

"Of course"

Okay then. I'm going to meet up with Ishida a little later. Call me if anything happens" she replies with a smile.

"Thanks a lot. You're a great friend Tatsuki-Chan" Orihime is very glad to have a friend like her.

"What are friends for, huh?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Tatsuki leaves after saying her goodbyes. Orihime closes and locks the door behind her. She was glad that she came over. Her friend made her feel a little better. But, her heart is still breaking. Will she ever recover from this?

Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her

And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her

And real woman knows a real man always comes first

And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth

**A/N: Let me know what you think about my attempt in making a songfic chapter.**


	5. Self Indulgence

**A/N: This chapter will contain some lemon. Their will more lemon in certain chapters later on in this story. I will give everyone a fair warning. I will continue to update every other day or so. I have a lot of time on my hands now since I can't get a class to save my life. If I don't at least write I'll lose my mind. **

**xXRottWeilerXx: Thanks again. I'm glad that you thought the song fitted the last chapter. **

**Miifrii: Thanks for reviewing this chapter. Glad that you didn't mind the script like writing. Bara's definitely around. She'll be appearing in this chapter. **

**nypsy: Sorry to hear that. I don't really like IxR either. But, this is mainly a IxH story. Even if I may put a bit of Ichiruki here or there. In this story Ichihime will always have the advantage, even when it doesn't seem like it does.**

**FuckLoveXD: Thanks for reviewing this chapter. I feel sorry for her too. Renji will find out in about 3 chapters from now.**

Chapter 5

(Self Indulgence)

Rukia is pacing around in her apartment with Renji.

"I can't believe what happened. Did I really just kiss him? It was an impulsive act. I even told him that I loved him. Is my love for him real? No, it can't be. I love Renji, or do I? It was only one kiss. I couldn't help myself. He did kiss me back. Does he feel the same? It's only natural because we're so close. I used to live with him when I first moved to Karakura Town" she thought.

She walks in the kitchen to fix her something eat. Her cellphone suddenly rings. Rukia picks up the phone to see who is calling. And, sure enough it's her boyfriend.

"Hello!" says Rukia.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat for dinner?"

"Of course. Where are you headed?" she asked curiously.

"To a local burger joint. What do you want?" he said.

"Large chilli cheese fries and a coke" Rukia responded. She was practically starving right now.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few" The redheaded guy said.

"Alright, bye" Rukia really wanted Renji to hurry up. She can literately taste the chilli cheese fries now.

She hangs up the phone before putting some food back in the freezer.

"Thank goodness he called. I really don't feel like cooking anyway. I wonder where Ichigo is? Probably at home. I shouldn't be thinking of him this way. I need to see him now. What the hell has come over me?" The raven haired lady says to herself.

The raven haired girl picked up her keys and purse before rushing out of her apartment.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Ichigo's house. He's watching t v in the living room. His family left for the weekend to visit a distant relative.

"Damn it. Nothing's on" Ichigo said in a bored tone.

He turns the t v off in frustration.

"What the hell do I do now? I wonder why Inoue didn't show up? Maybe I should check on her. Nah, Tatsuki probably would've called me if something happened" He hopes that nothing bad has happen to his redheaded friend.

He decides to go to the liquor cabinet to get a drink, which is located in the dinning room. It's not really like him to drink. Normally he'll find something else to bide time.

"Where's the key to this thing?"

Ichigo continued to look around until he found it under a small house plant on the end table in the living room. After he opened the cabinet he got a small glass with ice before pouring vodka in it. After taking a sip he grimaces.

"How the hell do people drink this shit?" he says with a frown.

He took another sip.

"Maybe I should mix it with something sweet" he said curiously.

He went in the kitchen looking for something to mix with vodka. The strawberry blond decided to mix it with orange juice before drinking it again.

"Not bad"

.

.

.

Orihime finally picks up her phone off the floor. She's happy that it's not broken, barley any damage. She sits on her bed and turns on her phone. Her phone has 6 voice messages. She decides to listen to them.

Voice mail

Voice mail 1: "Hey,it's me Inoue. Are you running late?" He said in a slightly worried tone.

Voice mail 2: "It's me again. I'm waiting by the lake"

Voice mail 3: "Can you please pick up the freaking phone. At least tell me if you're not coming" Ichigo said with an irritated tone.

Voice mail 4: "Are you okay? You haven't been answering your phone" He says.

Voice mail 5: "I guess you aren't coming. It's already 5pm. I'll be heading home now" He says with a bit of disappointment.

Voice mail 6: "Orihime Chan, it's me Bara. Sorry we couldn't hangout today. I had a lot of chores to catch up on. Call me when you get a chance, bye"

She didn't expect so many voice messages.

" I was there but, you didn't even see me" Orihime says bitterly with tears streaming down her face.

She turns all the lights off before going to sleep

.

.

.

Rukia has just arrived at Ichigo's. She starts ringing the doorbell but no one answers. Rukia waits a few minutes before ringing it again. Still no answer, so she decides to bang on the door.

"Why the hell won't he answer?" she asked herself.

She runs impatient and starts yelling for 10 minutes straight. No answer from anyone. The raven haired girl picked up several rocks and starts throwing it at his room window.

"He must be sleeping hard. Maybe I should call him"

She takes out her cellphone and calls him. He didn't answer at all.

"Oh well. I shouldn't be hear anyway. I'm going home" She sighed in defeat before walking away.

Rukia turns around to head home.

"Are you being a bad girl?"

Rukia sees Bara standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rukia asks Bara in a angry tone.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" Bara says with a smile on her face.

"Are you following me?" She asks the crazy girl stalking her.

"No, it was just a coincidence"

"Yeah, and I'm Oprea. You're not fooling anyone" Ochita isn't fooling anyone, least of all her.

"You're not fooling anyone either. Not even my Hime Chan" She announces innocently.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS. I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU" Rukia shouted angrily. Who the hell do he think she is?

Bara walked closer to her and whispers something in her ear.

"You think Hime doesn't know about what happened between you and Berry Kun. She was only a few feet away when you kissed her first love" Bara says whispering in her ear.

Rukia had no idea her friend was there. She felt a little guilty about it.

"How did you know?"

"Easy. I was there as well"

"You won't get away with this" she exclaimed angrily.

Bara laughs manically at her last comment. Rukia walks away from her.

"You're such a pathetic little whore who does whatever it takes to get what she wants. Even if it means breaking one of your dearest friends heart" she says.

Rukia turns around to face her.

"You're a sad bitch with no life. You think you can scare me. I'm not some asshole who'll intentional break any friends heart. I'm not some pushover who takes things lightly either. If you ever come near me again it'll be your last" Rukia said angrily.

Bara claps loudly.

"That was a good performance. Even if you tried you couldn't hurt me. I wonder what your boyfriend would say if he found out your _little_ secret" Bara replied.

"You're not telling him anything" The brunette responded in irritation.

"You don't sound pretty convincing. Should you be home now? This little boy doesn't really want you. He just feels sorry for you" she says.

"You're wrong about that. We love each other very much" The lady said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh really? Months ago when I visited Hime. He tried to kiss her. I saw everything" she says. Bara was able to smile from telling her that. Sure she was jealous but, it gave her great pleasure pissing off Rukia. She really did make it to easy.

"You're lying" She says in denial.

"No I'm not"

Bara walks away. Rukia walks home.

.

.

.

_Ring … Ring … Ring_

"Who the hell is it now?" Orihime said in a irritable tone.

She got out of bed to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" she said with much bitterness.

"Can I come in?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"Hell no!"

The redheaded girl tried to slam the door in his face. But, he was way too strong for her. She sighed in defeat and let him in, closing the door behind him.

"What is your problem?" he asked in confusion.

"You're my problem"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You should know"

She walks away from him.

"Why didn't you come to the lake?" he says. According to him she didn't show up. He waited a long time by the river.

"I did come but, I didn't say anything. You two didn't even know I was there" The girl relied sadly.

"She caught me by surprise. Wait a minute. I don't have to explain anything to you" Ichigo explained. She really did surprised him with that.

Orihime finally turned around to face him before speaking.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING. JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW" The redheaded lady yelled. Tears begins falling down her face.

He quickly walks over to her mildly pushing her against the wall with his hands on either side of her shoulders. She can smell alcohol on his breath.

"Are you drunk?"

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE SUCH A BITCH?" He yelled angrily at his friend

"YOU ALREADY KNOW WHY" Orihime said yelling while crying.

He cupped her face tightly with his hands before giving her a very passionate kiss. She didn't hesitate kissing him back. Orihime wrapped her hands around his neck. After a few moments they broke he kiss to catch their breath. Ichigo looks her in the eyes.

"… Why did you kiss me?" she asked while trying to catch her breathe.

"Because I felt like it. You didn't seem to mind" Ichigo said out of breathe.

He gives her a cocky grin. She rolls her eyes at him. Ichigo removes his hands from her face.

"You caught me off guard" The lady explained.

"Whatever!" He said while smiling.

Kurosaki wraps his arms around her waist before kissing her again. His hands starts traveling under her gown. She shivers a bit from his touch and he moans. Ichigo breaks the kiss. He takes off her gown throwing it on the floor. All she have on now are her panties. Orihime takes off his shirt.

"Damn, you're so fucking sexy" he says with lust in his eyes.

The redhead begins to blush from his comment. He starts to kiss her neck before grabbing her bare breast, circling his tongue around her nipple. She moans from his increasingly pleasurable actions. He repeats his actions on her other nipple. Ichigo is pleased by her response to him. His pants gets tighter. She feels his arousal on her soaking core. He grows impatient unbuckling his belt to take of his pants. She takes off her underwear. Orihime hands softly caresses his chiseled chest with a wicked smile on her face. She moves her hands down to his abs. He moans under her touch.

"Like what you see?"

She didn't have to speak for him to understand. He could tell by her heated gaze. The gentle girl pulled down his underwear. Ichigo was surprised by her bold behavior. It only turned him on more. A seemingly innocent girl being naughty. He rubbed her wet core a little. Then he wrapped her legs around his waist before gently entering her. She felt a bit of pain but not excruciating. The girl couldn't believe what's happening now. Her back was pressed against the wall. He begins thrusting faster when she moans. He was starting to moan as well.

"Go faster" she moaned.

Ichigo obeys her command. Her nails were digging into his lower back.

Ichigo: Mm mm ... you're so tight … Inoue" he explained while moaning.

"I'm glad you like it … Kurosaki Kun"

He thrusts harder and faster inside her. Her generous breast bounces from the impact. Soon the couple climaxes. Ichigo stops thrusting in her after a moment. It takes them awhile to catch their breath. He then carries her to her room and lays her down on the bed and joins her.

"It's my turn to be on top"

"Sure, I don't mind" Ichigo replied smiling.

She lays on top of him. He grabs her ass tightly while she rides him. Ichigo enjoys the view of her being on top. It doesn't take long for them to climax again. She collapses on him.

"This is the best night of my life" he stated. They started out arguing at one another. And, now they're in bed together. The two friends ended up losing they're virginity to each other. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Orihime laughs before laying beside him. He then wraps his arms around her lovingly. The two of them fell asleep after pulling the covers over them.

**A/N: I know I need to work on my lemon. I hope that it was at least decent. Check out my new story that I just posted called "Behind Closed Doors" I know the title seems similar to this one but the story is totally different. It's a complete AU set in Los Angeles.**


	6. The Unexpected

**A/N: This chapter will be focused on other characters already mentioned in the story so far. I've also revised this chapter because I forgot about two semesters passing. I made a minor edit on this chapter.**

The day after Uryu's and Tatsuki's first date, two semesters ago.

_It's 1 o'clock on a Sunday afternoon. Chad and Uryu meet up at a local coffee shop. They both order their drinks before sitting down. _

"_How has everything been going?" Chad asked curiously._

"_Fine so far" Uryu responded. _

"_How was your first date with Tatsuki?" he said._

"_It was nice. We ran into Inoue-San, Kurosaki, and Ochita-San" he replied. It seriously turned into a group date._

_Chad is a bit surprised by this. _

"_Really?" Chad asked Uryu in shock. What the hell were those three doing hanging out. It seemed a bit odd to him. _

"_Yeah, I know. It was weird" He totally agrees with him. _

"_I bet. What movie did you see?" _

"_Happy Feet 2" he replied._

"_Oh?" _

_They both took a sip of their drinks. _

"_So, how have you been?" says Uryu._

"_Fine!" he replied. _

"_That's good to know. Are you going to Tokyo University?" he says_

"_Yeah, what about you?" _

"_I'll be attending there as well" _

_Mizuiro and Keigo enters the coffee house. They see Chad and Uryu, so they walk over to their table to greet them. Mizuiro gets in line order their coffee while Keigo joins his other friends. After a few minutes Mizuiro joins them at the table with his and Keigo's drink. _

"_Hey, how long have you two been here?" Mizuiro says_

"_Only a few minutes" Uryu replied. _

"_Are you guys going to Tokyo University?" Keigo asks excitedly. _

"_Yep!" Chad and Uryu answered in unison. _

"_Cool!" replied Keigo._

"_I guess we'll all be attending the same school" Mizuiro explained._

_He starts texting one of his girlfriends. Keigo takes a few sips of his coffee. _

"_What have you two been up to?" says his brown haired friend. _

"_Not much. Did you know that Ishida is dating Arisawa?" Chad asks Keigo. _

"_Why are you telling him that?" Uryu stated in a irritated tone._

_Chad ignores him. Mizuiro drops his phone out of shock. And Keigo looks confused. _

"_WHAT THE HELL?" Keigo yelled in a shocked tone. _

"_Can you tone it down? It's not that big of a deal" he says a bit angrily. Seriously, why are they so shocked? It's not like he murdered somebody. _

"_You never know about people these days" Says the raven haired guy in a matter of fact tone. _

"_What do you mean by that?" says the nerd. _

"_Don't take it the wrong way. they're just a bit surprised" said the gentle giant in a calm way._

"_Yeah, it wasn't an insult" Mizuiro replied. _

"_I'm sorry, I over reacted" Uryu was a little embarrassed that he lost his temper with his friends. _

"_Don't worry about it" says Keigo. _

"_Hey, isn't that Ochita?" Mizuiro asked shockingly. _

_Keigo turns around to see her sitting at a table in the corner with her laptop. _

"_She must have been here for awhile" replied their hyperactive friend. _

"_Yeah, she didn't even bother to say hi. Or maybe she didn't see us" Uryu guessed. _

"_I noticed that she was here before all of us" Chad explains._

"_But, you didn't say anything?" asked the nerd. He didn't think to tell them that soon? _

"_No"_

"_I should call her over here. Hey, Chad do you like her?" the brown haired guy teased. _

"_No I don't. And besides I think she's a lesbian" he answered. How could you not tell? _

"_Maybe!" Uryu added. _

"_What makes you say that?" Keigo asked confused. _

"_Really, Keigo? You need to pay more attention. She's very possessive of Inoue. And the way she looks at her. Ochita is definitely not into guys" Mizuiro replied. _

"_Too bad. But, lesbians are sexy" he said smiling. _

_Mizuiro begins to text again. _

"_Yes they are" he says keeping his eyes on the phone. _

"_How are you guys? I didn't see you come in" Bara stated._

_Keigo nearly jumps out of his skin. Everybody's now focused on her. The guys are surprised to see her standing in front of their table. _

"_That's okay. We didn't want to bother you. You seemed so busy" Mizuiro explained. _

"_Don't worry about it" The blond girl says calmly._

"_How have you been?" Uryu added. _

"_I'm fine. And, besides I heard everything you said" _

"_We didn't mean to_" said Keigo._

_She cut him off. _

"_No harm done. It wasn't like you were saying anything bad" the lady replied smiling. _

_She takes a few steps towards her table. Bara turns around facing them with an intense glare. Nothing could prepare the guys about what she says next. _

"_You guys are right. I do love cats. Especially when they purr for me" Bara says mockingly._

_She continues walking to her table. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and Uryu was so shocked that they couldn't speak. But, Keigo seems to be the only one who doesn't get it. _

"_I don't get it. What does she mean?" he asked confused. _

"_You've got to be kidding me" Uryu says with a dumfounded look on his face. _

_Chad remained silent._

" … _You know when _ I mean what nickname do some people use for girls?" Mizuiro tries to explain to him._

"_Um... cats because they're soft and cuddly?" _

"_You're close" Chad responded. _

_Ishida sighs and rolls his eyes out of frustration. _

"_For fuck sake. She was referring to a woman's … private area" Ishida explains while blushing. _

_He begins to blush at the reference. A little embarrassed that he had to explain it in public to this idiot. Asano thinks for a moment before getting the pun. Him and Sado blushes after thinking about it. Everybody finishes drinking their coffee before going they're separate ways. _

"_We've been sitting here talking for an hour and a half. I'll see you guys around" Uryu says. _

_Everyone says their goodbyes. _

**A/N: Changing it into a flashback chapter was the only way it'll make any sense. Sorry about the mistake again. Let me know what you think.**


	7. The Missing Piece

**A/N: I will like to thank Bluewitch 143 for making me realize the mistake I made on the previous chapter. I have revised chapter 6 a little. So, the next time you'll read it, it'll make more sense. I totally forgot about 2 semesters passing.**

**This chapter is mostly a flashback chapter revealing Bara's past. I should warn you about the yuri in this chapter. But, it's not lemon just maybe lime or something like it. If you don't like reading tragedies either you can skip this section. I made some minor edits to make it more accurate to the story.**

**Another thanks to everyone who has followed, faved, or reviewed this story. I really appreciate the support.**

_Angel: Hello, my name is Yoko, Angel. (Smiling) _

_Bara stares at her before speaking. Angel has straight, long, dark red hair. Turquoise eyes, pale skin tone. A bit tall, curvy and busty. _

"_Hi! I'm Ochita, Bara" she replied _

"_Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I sit here with you?" said Angel. _

"_No, I don't mind"_

"_Not many people talk to me. She seems so friendly, I don't want to be rude" she thought to herself. _

_Angel sits across from Bara with her lunch. _

"_What grade are you in?" asked the new girl._

"_Tenth grade" Bara stated. _

"_Me too"_

_._

_._

_._

_After school Angel invites her to her house to study. _

"_My parents won't be home until 6pm. You want anything to drink?" _

"_A soda will be fine" _

_Bara sits on the sofa with her backpack. Angel goes in the kitchen to get they're drinks before siting beside her. _

"_So, new best friend? When is your birthday?" Angel asked happily._

"_November 2" she replied. _

"_Cool, you're a Scorpio. I'm a Pisces. My birthday is on March 7" she said in a proud tone._

"_What's your favorite color?" asked the blond._

"_Gray. What about you?"_

"_I don't have one"_

"_Oh!"_

_Awkward silence fills the room for a few moments. _

"_Maybe we should study" Bara stated in a awkward tone. _

"_Silly, it's Friday" Angel laughed. _

"_But, you said you wanted to study" The girl says more like a statement than a question._

"_I just want to hangout with my new friend" Yoko said. _

"_Oh, okay! What do you want to do first?" she asked. _

_She looks at the blond haired girl. Bara gets nervous from her intense gaze. _

"_You know, you have pretty eyes" she says distantly._

"_Thanks!" Bara says nervously. Seriously, what is up with this girl? _

"_You're so beautiful" Angel says in a matter of fact tone, gazing into her eyes._

_Angel moves her friend's backpack away to move closer to her on the couch. Bara doesn't know what to do. _

"_You're pretty too" The blond girl states nervously. _

_Her friend ignores her comment. _

"_Your lips look so soft. I wonder how they will feel against mine?" She says with passion in her eyes. _

_She leans in close to the blond haired girl and kisses her softly. Bara reluctantly kisses her back. Angel slowly moves her hands up her thighs on either side. She finally breaks the kiss. Looking in her eyes with lust. _

"_I've been watching you. Today, I finally got the courage to talk to you. And, now you're here with me. All alone, no one can interrupt us"_

"_Huh?" she says while nervously blushing._

_Her hands are still caressing her thighs. She begins to kiss her neck. Angel moans a bit from her action. The blond feels really uncomfortable. Bara pushes her away before getting up heading for the door. _

"_You're leaving me?" Angel asks sadly._

"_I thought we were friends" Ochita says nervously. She feels like Angel manipulated her into coming over. Not to mention the fact that she feels violated. _

"_I just like you so much. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to hangout with me ever again" _

"_Of course not. We're still friends. You just scared me a bit" _

"_Sorry again. You forgot your backpack" she says._

"_Oh, I almost forgot" _

_._

_._

_._

_The two girls hung out all the time. Angel introduced her friends to Bara. Everything has been going well for them so far. Angel has toned down her flirting with Bara because she doesn't want to lose her as a friend. They spend their birthdays together. Around this time a year passed. They're now Juniors. Bara and Angel haves a few classes together now. Fifth period begins after lunch. The redheaded girl arrives to class a little late. The teacher gives her a warning. She looks around for Bara. Angel spots her in the last row to the back. She sits next to her. _

"_So, what page are you on?" Angel says whispering. _

_She moves her seat closer to her._

"_Page 142. Where have you been?" Bara asks in a slightly worried tone._

_She doesn't answer her question. Bara begins to take notes since her friend is so set in not telling her. Angel looks disinterested in class. English isn't her favorite subject. She takes out her pen from her backpack and writes on the table. _

"_What are you doing?" The blond haired girl asked. _

"_Writing on the table" she says carelessly._

_Thomas is one of her friends. Angel used to date him. He sits two desks down to the left of them. _

"_You know they could fine you for vandalism?" Thomas said to Angel. _

"_I don't care"_

"_You should. Why can't you be more like Bara and pay attention?" he states._

_The teacher sends them a glare before carrying on with the lesson._

"_Angel, you're going to get us in trouble" Bara says._

"_I know right? Lucky we have a nice teacher" he said._

"_No kidding" _

_Thomas and Bara focuses their attention on the teacher. _

"_I'm bored" she says pouting like a child._

_Her friends ignore her. She whispers in her ear._

_Why are you ignoring me?" _

_A second failed attempt to get her attention. Thomas Focuses on them all of a sudden. He laughs at Bara ignoring her yet again. Thomas doesn't say anything. _

"_I like your outfit" Angel said. Trying to get her friends attention. _

_The redheaded girl grows impatient. She's sick of her friend ignoring her. She slips her hand under her skirt lightly caressing her upper thigh. Thomas couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bara tenses up and slaps her hand away. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Bara asks very angrily._

_A mischievous grin settles on her face. Bara doesn't like that face. _

"_Getting your attention" she said carelessly._

"_We're in class" _

"_I don't give a shit"_

"_Too bad for you"_

_She puts her folder in her backpack before storming out of class. Everybody stares at her. Thomas lets her walk out. Angel happily follows her out. Bara goes to the bathroom. Angel walks in after her. Nobody else is in there so she looks the door. Angel walks over to face Bara. _

"_Why the hell are you in here?" The blond says crying._

"_Because, I want to be" she said sympathetically. Suddenly changing her mood. _

_Bara backs away from her but she keeps stepping forward until she bumps into the sink. Angel blocks her way so she couldn't move forward. Both hands on either side of the sink. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Bara says while crying._

"_Because I love you"_

"_We can't do this" the girl stated. _

"_Yes we can. Don't you love me?" she said, still crying. _

"_Of course I do. But, you can't go around doing whatever you want" Bara said honestly._

_Bara wipes the tears from her face. She picks her up and puts he on top of the sink counter. Angel slowly pulls down her panties while kissing her neck. Bara only hesitates a bit before kissing her passionately on the lips. Clothes fall to the floor as they began make love in the girls' bathroom. Moans and screams echos the room as they explore each others naked bodies. An hour passes before retrieving their clothes before leaving the restroom. Walking out they see a big group of students standing outside the bathroom including Thomas. They heard everything that was going on in there. The two new lovers was so embarrassed. They left a bit shamefully. Everyone was staring at them. Thomas followed his friends home. _

"_So, are we going to your house?" Bara asks. _

"_No, I was kicked out of my house today. I came out to my parents. They don't want anything to do with me anymore" Angel said sadly._

_Both of her friends are shocked and sadden by the news. They all stopped walking and hugged her for a few minutes. _

"_You can stay with me if you want?" Thomas said._

"_No thanks. I'll be staying with my girl" she replied._

"_I don't think my parents would let you stay. I haven't came out to them yet. Having a girl over will make them more suspicious" The blond stated._

"_What?" Angel in Thomas said shockingly in unison. _

_Bara looks at her sadly. _

"_I'm so sorry" she replied sadly._

"_Don't worry. I'll stay with Thomas. I don't need you" said the redhead, crying._

"_Please, don't be mad at me" _

_Angel runs away crying while Thomas chases her. Bara lets her go. She let her insecurities get in the way of their relationship. She'd broke her first love's heart. It wasn't intentional at all. After a few days they finally talked to each other again. Angel wanted to be open about their love for one another. Bara was still a bit shameful. Thomas supported them all the way. As long as they were happy. But, that wasn't enough for Angel. All she wanted was for her girlfriend to be comfortable. They still went out but, kept the affection down to a minimum in public. Bara was slowly getting used to being in public with her. Doing the time another year passed. The gang was just starting their first semester as seniors. And, in between that time Angel became depressed. She kept the secret from them for sometime. Bara and _

_Thomas began to worry about her. _

_._

_._

_._

_It's Sunday around 12 pm. Angel asked for Bara and Thomas to meet her at the school. They thought it was very suspicious to meet at school today. The three of them usually come to school together. They called her plenty of times but no answer. They continue to search the school grounds. _

"_Do you have any idea where she might be?" Thomas said worriedly. _

"_No, I have no clue" Bara said in a worried tone as well. _

_Bara goes to the girls' bathroom. She's surprised that it isn't locked. The girl walks in and sees something horrifying. A loud horrid scream startles Thomas. He immediately knows where it's coming from. His heart is nearly beating out his chest as he enters the bathroom. He stares in shock, seeing Bara crying her eyes out on the floor carrying Angel's lifeless body. Thomas ran towards Bara to console her. He found it extremely hard to breathe in that moment. Silent tears began steaming down his face. Thomas calls 911 for help. After a minute he finds a note written by his deceased friend. _

"… _I Is this... a suicide note?" Thomas says in disbelief. _

_Bara looks at him. In shock of his comment. He begins to read it with his uncontrollably trembling hands. _

_Dear Bara, My first love. I never meant to hurt you like this. But, I've been so unhappy this past year. I wish you could have accepted my love. Even though I know you loved me in return. You couldn't accept it yourself. You were ashamed to love me. And, that's what hurts the most. You were my whole life. For the past two years, my life revolved around you. I was so happy to find someone like you. The first day I saw you. I was too afraid to approach you. But, after three weeks I finally talked to you. Couldn't go another day without knowing your name. You were alone like me. Even though I had friends I felt empty. But, you made me whole. For the first time of my life I felt whole. But, your rejection left me feeling empty again. Nobody could ever take your place. I know you remember the first day we met. Friday, September 25, 2009. Today is our 2 years anniversary when we met. And, the first time we made love was in here about a year ago. That's when we confessed our love for one another. I was kind of a jerk that day though. Sorry about that. Can you please tell Thomas that I love him too. He was like a brother to me. He was always there when I needed him the most. Even when we were dating freshman year. I told him I was gay and he accepted it right away. He didn't have to stay by my side but he did. As a special friend, I thank him. Can you let my family know that I will always love them no matter what. I hope to see all of you on the other side someday. To my beautiful fallen rose. Farewell._

_He finishes reading the Suicide note. Never in a million years would they think they'd be here. Everything was looking up for them. Slowly but surely Angel was dying inside. The ambulance finally came. They asked them a few questions before leaving with her body. Her family was devastated by the news. They won't ever get over her death. It hurts more because they pushed her away when she needed them the most. The funeral was beautifully sad. Thomas and Bara attended the service. Everyone talked about the times they shared with her. Bara left after the second semester. She barley keeps in touch with him. _

_._

_._

_._

Bara wakes up crying from the bitter memory of her first love's death. But, she also remembers the good times. When she had a smile on her face. To this day she keeps the note in a little box. She doesn't read it often. Bara wished she could have accepted her love back then. Now it's too late. Almost a year has passed since that horrible tragedy accrued.

"My beautiful Angel, now I accept your love for me. And, mines for you. Too bad it ended so badly. This time when love comes my way. I will accept and protect it with my life. No matter what the cost" She said while tears continued falling down her face. She clenches her hand over her heart.

Tears continue to fall down her face. Bara picks up the picture in the frame by her bed. She looks at a picture of Angel.

**A/N: I know this chapter is really sad. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Limit Break

**A/N: I made another mistake on the last chapter. September 21 would've been on a Tuesday in 2009. And, earlier in the chapter she said it was Friday. Sorry about that mistake. **

**FuckLoveXD: You will find out the outcome of Rukia's secret being out in the open in this chapter.**

Mizuiro decided to throw a pool party on the last Saturday of August at his house. Everyone was invited. The party started at noon. Most of the guest arrived on time. All his friend bought their swimsuits with them.

Orihime arrives with Tatsuki, Uryu, Bara, and Ichigo. They were the last to arrive.

"I'm glad you guys could make it" Mizuiro says.

"Oh, Kojima Kun you knew we would show up" Orihime replied.

"Pretty nice pad" said Tatsuki

"Thanks for inviting me" Bara said.

"No problem" he answered.

Uryu remained silent. Renji, Rukia, Keigo, and Chad greeted them.

"Where are the drinks?" Ichigo asked.

"By the table on the left"

Tatsuki gave Rukia a dirty look. But, Rukia didn't notice it. Everyone who knew the reason for the raven haired woman distaste stayed silent.

"Where's the bathroom?" The redheaded lady asked.

"Down the hall to the right" he says.

She goes to the bathroom. Everyone was already wearing they're swimwear. Ichigo gets a drink before walking over to where Chad, Renji, Uryu, and Keigo by the pool.

"Hey there" Keigo says.

"What's up?" The orange haired guy replied.

"Not much"

"Are you going to get in the pool?" Chad asked in a neutral tone.

"Not sure"

"Don't be a party popper Kurosaki. You're 18 not 70" Uryu stated in a mocking tone.

"Shut it, Ishida" He said. Obviously irritated by Ishida's smart ass comment.

"He's right" Renji says agreeing with him.

Rukia walks over to them.

"What's the matter? Tough guy can't swim. Rukia answers in a mocking tone.

Everyone laughs.

"Shut the hell up, midget" Ichigo says angrily.

"Come again?"

"Don't start that crap today" The redheaded guy answers a bit angrily.

"I'd like to enjoy this party without drama" Ishida added.

"You can say that again" Keigo agreed.

'Is everyone having a good time?" Mizuiro asks.

"Yep!"

Tatsuki and Bara sits at the table by the drinks. They take a sip of their drink before speaking.

"That little bitch think she's slick" Tatsuki says in a disgusted manner.

"I know. Does she have any loyalty to Orihime-Chan" Bara said.

"Yeah, I guess Renji is the only one who doesn't know"

"Very sad"

"You and I are the only friends that dropped the formalities with her. Yet, me and everybody else knows her well" The raven haired lady stated.

"Why do you think that is?" Bara asks.

"Not sure. Here comes Orihime"

"What took you so long?" Ochita says.

"I made a bit of a mess in the bathroom. But, I cleaned it up. Water was everywhere" Orihime said nervously. She felt a little bad about the mess she made in the bathroom,

They both laughed from her comment. She was just too clumsy sometimes. Bara took a good look at her. Her purple bikini fits her body perfectly. Bara begins to blush heavily at the sight of her. Orihime places on of her hands on her forehead to check her temperature. Does she have any idea what it's doing to her? The auburn haired lady bend over her to see if she's okay. Bara's condition worsens. Everyone at the pool are looking at them. Keigo and Mizuiro whistles at the sight of the two girls. Ichigo gives them an evil glare.

"That is so hot" Keigo announces.

"If you want to keep your face in order. I'd advise you shut the fuck up" Ichigo said angrily.

"Shut up. Don't ruin the moment for us" Rukia says.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo, Renji, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Uryu says shockingly, in unison.

They all look at her with wide eyes. She looks back at them, unashamed.

"I appreciate good art when I see it" she replies.

The guys remained speechless for minutes. Now Ichigo's imagining Orihime and Rukia naked. Doing naughty things to each other. The strawberry blond blushes profusely. He quickly shakes himself out of those thoughts.

"I'm such a pervert. I'm no better than them" Ichigo thought to himself.

Him and Inoue aren't exclusive. They just want to have fun just for now. The two adults are free to date other people. Although Ichigo can't stand the thought of her being with any man or woman for that matter. They also don't want to rush things.

"I almost forgot to tell everyone that the food is ready" Mizuiro stated.

Everybody goes to fix they're plates. Ichigo decides to make one for Orihime as well. But, when he got there she already had one. He already knows who gave her that one. He really doesn't like the new girl. He sits on the other side of Inoue. And glares at Bara. Tatsuki and Uryu are also sitting at the table. Everyone begins to eat their food. She can tell he's irritated.

"Hey, Ichigo. What's the matter?" Arisawa said mockingly.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked his childhood friend.

"You, dumb ass"

"Whatever you've got to say. Say it to my face"

Tatsuki moves out of her seat, slamming her fist against the table. Uryu, Bara, and Orihime watches them in surprise and fear of what might be revealed.

"FINE. I'LL TELL YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ORIHIME. SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU. SHE BELIVED IN YOU WHEN NO ONE ELSE DID. YET YOU BREAK HER HEART BY KISSING RUKIA. SHE DESRRVES A LOT BETTER THAN YOU" She yelled angrily at him in frustration.

"Who told you about this?" he asked shockingly.

"Orihime, who else? She tells me everything" Tatsuki says, obviously still angry.

Before he could say another word. Renji punches him in the face. Rukia runs over to try to stop the fight but fails.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL FRIENDS. YOU TWO WERE SNEAKING AROUND BEHIND MY BACK. Renji said yelling angrily.

Everyone's watching them.

"We are friends. She kissed me and confessed her love for me. I deserved that punch" Ichigo says shamefully.

He looks at Rukia with disappointment and heartache. She feels horrible about this mess.

"How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me. And you knew how much Inoue loved him before he found out about her feelings" He asked Rukia.

The strawberry blond looks at the raven haired woman.

"You knew all along?" He asked her with disappointment in his eyes

"Yes. I never meant to hurt anyone" she replied.

Tatsuki walks over to face Rukia.

"I don't like you" Tatsuki said in anger.

"I can see your mad" Rukia asked her.

"MAD? I'M BEYOND MAD, I'M PISSED OFF"

Uryu puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She looks back at him.

"Tatsuki?" Uryu says in a worried tone.

"I know. But_"

Everyone is relieved that she has calmed down. Tatsuki suddenly raises her fist, heading for her face. But, Orihime holds her arm before she could hit her. She never expected her friend to do that. No one could believe what they were seeing. She doesn't look back.

"Orihime, why are you trying to stop me?" Tatsuki asked her best friend without looking back at her.

"I don't want anyone to fight" Orihime says sadly.

"Inoue?" Rukia said sadly.

"Kuchiki-San, I know you didn't want to hurt anyone. You can't help how you feel. But, I'm not doing this for you" she said.

Tatsuki walks away with Uryu to the pool. Orihime is glad that nobody has gotten seriously hurt. Renji gets his things and leaves Rukia behind. She wish he didn't find out about this today. Everyone remains silent for a bit longer.

"Okay everybody. Let's Party!" Mizuiro said.

Keigo, Chad, and Mizuiro joins Tatsuki and Uryu in the pool. Rukia stares in a daze.

"Where do I live now?" Rukia says in a daze.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia" Ichigo said sympathetically.

She walks over to Ichigo and looks into his eyes with a sad look on her face.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked with hopefulness.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bara said with a lot of bitterness.

Everyone turns they're attention to her.

"Pardon me?" Kuchiki said.

"Don't play dumb with me. You have the Audacity to ask him that. After Orihime saved your ass from a beat down. On top of kissing the guy you've known she's been in love with for years. I'm surprised she didn't kick you ass on the spot" The blond said in a angry tone.

"You're absolutely right about that" she said sadly.

"Rukia, you're going to let her talk down to you like that" Ichigo said angrily.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DEFENDING HER? AFTER ALL SHE'S PUT HER THROUGH? YOU REALLY ARE A SORRY EXCUSE OF A MAN" Ochita said yelling in anger.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH" He replied angrily yelling.

"I'M NOT THE BITCH HERE" she retaliated.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT" Orihime said yelling.

"Inoue?" he said shockingly.

"Don't act like you're concerned about her now" The blond answered.

"So, I can stay with you?" Rukia asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure" he said sadly. She was still his friend after all.

Rukia hugs Ichigo. He looks at her suspiciously. Orihime tries to keep her cool. She fears that she might have to lose a friend or two. Keigo walks over to Ichigo to face him. Everyone's surprised that Keigo is serious.

"No offense, Ichigo. But, isn't she the one who started this whole mess? You should be consoling Inoue-Chan not her" Keigo stated seriously.

"You don't under_"

He cuts him off holding up one hand.

"You're right. I don't understand why you would choose her over Inoue Chan. She's been nothing but nice through this whole mess"

"Thanks, Asano-Kun" Inoue says.

"Don't mention it"

Rukia still have her arms wrapped around Ichigo. He secretly wants her to let go, but says nothing. Chad walks over to them.

"Kuchiki, let him go" Chad said in a serious tone.

She finally lets go of him. Ichigo blows out a sigh of relief.

Rukia feelings are hurt. She thought that he was fine with her hugging him. The raven haired woman becomes desperate to regain his attention.

"Ichigo, I thought you loved me?" Rukia said while tears began streaming down her face.

The strawberry blond is too stunned to speak.

"Kuchiki-San?" Orihime said sadly.

"No offense Inoue. But, he only thinks of you as a friend or a sister" she replied in irritation.

The auburn haired woman is feeling sad and angry at this point. Never did she think her dear friend would say anything like that to her. She looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Kurosaki-Kun?

"That's not_"

" . . . IS THAT REALLY HOW YOU THINK OF ME? AS A SISTER?" Orihime said yelling in frustration.

Ichigo and Rukia remains silent, stunned by her anger.

"WERE YOU THINKING OF ME AS A SISTER WHILE FUCKING ME?"

Everyone is shocked. Orihime starts throwing everything in sight at him. He narrowly avoids the flying objects. Chad holds her back. Keeping from continuing to wreak havoc. She tries her hardest to get out of Chad's grasp. Ichigo runs to her trying to calm her down. Soon after everyone else follows.

"DON'T FUCKING COME NEAR ME. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT. NO LONGER WILL I SETTLE FOR SECOND PLACE. IDLY STAND BY WAITING FOR YOU. RUKIA, YOU CAN HAVE THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING. YOU BOOBLESS WHORE. HAVING ONE MAN WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"Inoue, why are you doing this? Ichigo asks worriedly.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE NOW, ICHIGO. IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT SHE'LL BE LIVING WITH YOU, AGAIN. I'VE LIVED ALONE SINCE I WAS 12 YEARS OLD. YET YOU DEFEND HER. SHE ALWAYS COMES FIRST. WHAT ABOUT ME? DO I MATTER TO YOU? _ WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" She begins to cry.

Tears rapidly streams down her face. She has lost all respect that she once had with her former friends. It was definitely clear to everyone when Orihime used their first names. He gets on his knees, hugging her waist. Ichigo looks into her eyes. She's still trying to make Chad loosen his grip on her.

"Of course I love you. You know I suck at things like this. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you over the years. It hurts me to see you like this. At one point I thought I loved her. And, I realized I did. Not in the way I thought. It took awhile for me to figure out. Because we are so much alike. I knew what to expect. You were different. And that scares me so much. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and kind. You actually care about my feelings unlike everyone else. That's why I love you. I'll understand if you can't forgive me"

He stated in sadness. Silent tears began streaming down his face. It's really rear to see him cry. Ichigo arms are still wrapped around her waist. Everyone's surprised by his actions.

Orihime body freezes. She'd never expect for him to say anything like that. She continued to cry. He can't say things like this. Not in her most vulnerable moment of her life. Orihime was still very angry with him and _her_. All her friends was waiting for her answer.

"That was very touching. But, don't hold you breath" she said bitterly.

**A/N: Limit break is a term used in Final Fantasy. Whenever their limits break during a fight. That's when they're able to use their special attack. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I hope I didn't go overboard.**


	9. The Aftermath

**A/N: I will like to thank miifrii, FuckLoveXD, and Energetic for reviewing chapter 8. **

**miifrii: I was thinking about her doing that. But, I wanted her to be more violent towards him so I had her throw things at him. He was rude to Bara because he thinks that she is his rival when it comes to Orihime. He definitely was rude to Orihime as well letting Rukia hug him. Ichigo will suffer more in this story in future chapters. **

**FuckloveXD: This chapter was fun for me to write. But, I also felt bad for Renji and Orihime. Rukia was mad when she made that rude remark to Orihime. He obviously thinks of Inoue as a woman not a sister if you slept with her more than once. You're right about Orihime being sensitive. She seems to have endure the most emotional pain in this story and in Bleach cannon. Glad you thought my last chapter was awesome.**

**Energetic: I'm very flattered but, I don't think I'm the best author. I just had to show her losing her temper. Some of the nicest people can be really mean too. I'm guessing if someone like her is in a situation similar in the story. They will be really pissed. **

After that day everybody kept in touch. The gang just started their first year of college. Ichigo moved out of his family house and moved into his own apartment. Rukia's staying with Ichigo until she can find a place of her own. Orihime haven't talked to them since the party. But, she still speaks to everyone else even though everyone's attending the same school. Renji also avoids Ichigo and Rukia.

First day of school around 8am at Ichigo's

"Hey, hurry the fuck up. I don't want to be late for school" Rukia said in a irritable tone.

"Shut the hell up. Don't rush me" Ichigo said in irritation.

After a few minutes they leave for school.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Orihime's apartment.

"Come on Orihime-Chan. We don't want to be late for our first day of college. Tatsuki and Uryu are waiting for us in the car" Bara said.

"I'll be right out in a minute" Orihime replied.

The two girls hears the car horn blowing.

"COME ON YOU GUYS" Uryu and Tatsuki yelled hurriedly in unison.

Orihime finally comes out of the house with Bara. She locks the door before getting in the car. They stop by a coffee shop before heading to school. Tatsuki looks back at her best friend sympathetically, sitting in the back seat with Bara.

"Orihime, are doing okay?" Tatsuki asked in a worried tone.

The auburn haired lady breaks out of her daze to face her concerned friend. Bara looks at her sadly but says nothing.

"I'll be fine" she answered sadly.

"You know you'll have to face them sooner or later" Uryu said in concern.

"I know that. I just can't forgive them yet"

"You don't have to forgive them right away. Just keep your head up" Ochita said, trying to cheer her up.

The gang finally arrives at school.

.

.

.

Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad runs into Renji on campus. They all stopped to greet him.

"Hey, how are you?" Mizuiro said a bit sadly.

"I'm fine. Life goes on" Renji said with sadness.

"Everything will turn out fine" Chad added.

"Thanks a lot. I guess I'll be on my way" The red haired man replied.

He leaves off to his first class. They see Ichigo and Rukia headed they're way. The guys feel awkward about greeting them. They haven't talked to them in almost a week.

"Oh boy. They're coming this way. What do we do?" Keigo said awkwardly.

"Just act normal. They're still our friends after all" Mizuiro said.

"What's up?" Ichigo asks them.

"Not much. What about you?" The black haired guy says.

"Okay so far. I've had better days" The strawberry blond replied in sadness.

Rukia says nothing silently agreeing with him. Chad looks at his friends with a bit of sadness. No one seems to be happy.

"Lighten up. It's not the end of the world. We can't let this ruin our friendship" says Chad in a serious tone.

Everyone nodded in agreement before attending their first classes. Everyone have different schedules. Only some of the friends could meet up for lunch. Unfortunately, Orihime couldn't spend her lunch with Bara or Tatsuki. So, she headed to the campus cafeteria.

.

.

.

"I have no idea what I want for lunch. Everything looks so good" Orihime said with excitement.

"Angel?" Thomas says shockingly.

Orihime turns around to see who it is. He suddenly realizes that it's not his deceased friend by looking into her eyes.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry. You look like one of my friends. I'm Lee, Thomas" he said with a smile on his face.

He shakes her hand. Thomas knows that his old friend Bara would freak out if she saw her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Inoue, Orihime" she said happily.

"What a lovely name" Thomas says.

"Thank you"

They make their order before finding a table.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Of course"

He sits across from her at the table. Ichigo's been watching her from a distance. She didn't notice that he was there. He felt bad about the incident at the party. The strawberry blond wishes that they could be friends again, maybe even more. He becomes very irritated with that guy sitting with her. Ichigo wants to tear that guy's limbs off.

"Is she already moving on?" he says angrily to himself.

He grows impatient and heads over to her table. She never saw him coming. Orihime was too busy laughing and talking with her new friend.

"We need to talk" Ichigo said bluntly.

The tone of his voice made her shiver. She slowly looks over to face him, standing right behind her. It was painfully obvious that he was mad. Thomas remains silent.

"Maybe some other time, Ichigo" Orihime answered very nervously.

He pulls her chair outward towards him. Ichigo leans his head down to her level slightly brushing his lips against her ear. Her whole body freezes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait that long" The guy said in anger.

She doesn't say anything. He waits another moment for her to respond, but no answer.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. I suggest that you leave her alone" Thomas says in irritation.

"And, what if I don't?" he replied.

"Alright! I'll talk to you. See you around Lee-Kun" The redhead said nervously.

"Okay" The new guy says in disappointment.

She picks up her bag and leaves with Ichigo. Thomas looks back at her. They walk out of the cafeteria. Orihime stops walking to face him. He wonders why she stopped.

"What do you want to talk about?" Orihime states in a serious tone

"I just wanted to see how you've been doing?" Ichigo replies a bit sadly.

"Fine, not like that matters to you"

"You do matter to me. You know that"

She begins to cry. He wipes her tears away gently with his thumbs. Orihime looks at him with sadness.

"Why are you doing this?" she says still crying.

He leans forward to kiss her. She kisses him back. Soon the auburn haired girl breaks the kiss. Thomas has been watching the whole thing. He says nothing to them. They weren't aware of his presence. After a minute she walks away.

.

.

.

Later on that day Rukia goes to the campus coffee house to get a drink. While she's there she sees Renji walking pass her.

"Renji?" Rukia says in shock.

Renji looks back at her. He stops for a minute.

"What is it?" Renji answered with sadness.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't act like you're concerned about me, now" he was beginning to get angry again.

"I've always been concerned about you. Don't say horrible things like that" she begins to cry.

Tears stream down the raven haired woman's face. How could he ever think she didn't care. Renji frowns in frustration. How dare she hurt him like this. It's bad enough that she's now living with one of his _former_ friends. It hurts his heart to see her cry but, he's hurting more.

"But it's true" Renji stated bitterly.

The redhead takes one last look at his ex before walking away. She never wanted to hurt him. How could a little moment of weakness tear them apart?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Surreal

**A/N: I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner. My internet at home wasn't really working properly. I changed the day so it'll make more sense.**

**I will like to thank: Sami, Energetic, FuckLoveXD, InoueR0xO, and Angela Cat for reviewing my last chapter. Another thanks to everyone who has ever faved, alert, and reviewed my stories and or me as an author. I appreciate it a lot. **

**They're will be a little lemon in this chapter as a fair warning to readers that doesn't read it. And, please don't be too mad with me for this chapter.**

Three weeks has passed since the first day of school. Renji is still not talking to Rukia or Ichigo. Orihime barley talks to the two of them. Everyone else are still hanging out with one another.

Monday around midnight at Ichigo's apartment. Rukia sneaks in his bedroom while he's sleeping. She looks at his sleeping form before laying beside him. Rukia lightly caressing his cheek. He feels a cold hand on his cheek. Ichigo opens his eyes to see his roommate laying beside him. He's very cranky, mad that she woke him up in the middle of the night.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asks angrily.

She slips one of her hands under his shirt.

"Damn it. I'm not in the mood. I have to get up early for school" He stated still very angry.

"You didn't say that the last time" Rukia replied with a mischievous smile planted on her face.

"We were both very vulnerable after the party. Can you leave so I can go back to sleep" he answered.

She totally ignores his comment. She takes off her gown. Now completely naked.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, NOW" The orange haired guy said yelling angrily.

Instead of respecting her roommates wishes, she rips off his shirt. Then pulls down his pants. He pushes her off him. But she moves back to her previous spot.

"ARE YOU DEAF? LEAVE NOW" He responded still yelling.

Rukia pulls down his underwear before sliding his manhood in her. She begins to thrust on top of him. The raven haired lady begins to moan. He soon encourages her to keep going grabbing her ass tightly. She thrust him faster as he moans.

" . . . Go harder, bitch" He says out of breathe.

"Shut the fuck up" She retorted while out of breathe.

"Don't stop . . . Inoue" Ichigo said accidentally.

She thrusts harder. After another minute they climax together. Rukia slaps him across the face for calling out someone else name.

"What the hell was that for?" He says in a angry tone.

"YOU CALLED OUT INOUE INSTEAD OF ME. THAT'S SO FUCKING RUDE" Rukia yelled out in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY?"

"AT LEAST APOLOGIZE"

"I'M SO SORRY. HAPPY NOW. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM"

"FINE. I'LL LEAVE NOW FOR GOOD" The raven haired lady shouted angrily. She storms out of his room. Rukia picks up a few of her belongings before leaving.

Ichigo doesn't do or say anything to stop her.

"Damn it. We didn't use protection this time. I need to be more careful before she ends up pregnant. Then Inoue would never forgive me" He said sadly to himself before getting back into bed.

Ichigo wakes up a few hours later. He gets out to go brush his teeth and wash his face before taking a shower.

.

.

.

Later on that day Orihime drops by Bara's place. She doesn't come to her house very often. When she arrives the blond haired woman lets her in. Orihime sits on the couch. Bara sits beside her.

"Bara Chan, what do you want to do today?" Orihime asks smiling.

"I'm not sure" Bara replied sadly.

The auburn haired lady looks worried about her friend.

"Bara-Chan, what's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"It's about a friend" The blond answered with sadness in her eyes.

Bara begins to cry.

"What happened?" She asks her friend sympathetically.

"She died a year ago today" Bara says still crying.

"How did she die?"

Bara remains silent for a moment before answering her question. She continues to cry. Orihime's worried about her friend. She scoots over closer to Bara, rubbing her back to console her. The blond looks her in the eyes.

"She _ killed herself"

The redhead began to cry. She feels horrible that she had to go through that.

"Do you know why?" Orihime asks crying.

"Her parents kicked her out when she told them she was gay. She stayed with one of our friends. That was about a year before her death. But, the main reason was because I was ashamed of her. She confessed her love for me the same day she was put out" Ochita explains sadly.

Orihime doesn't say anything. She waits for her to continue.

"I told her that I loved her too. She was my girlfriend from then on. But, I was ashamed to let people know that we were together. She wasn't happy about that. Our closest friend accepted us. Just when I was getting used to being out in public she dies a year later. We found her body in the girls' bathroom. She asked us to meet her on school grounds on a Wednesday. There was a suicide note beside her. After my friend read it to me I realized that we met that same day two years ago" She continues to cry.

Orihime hugs her friend. She lets her cry on her shoulder for a while. Even though she's crying with her. It doesn't matter weather she was a lesbian. Bara is still her dear friend. She wishes that her friend didn't have to go through something so horrible. No one should have to endure so much pain. Yet she's still her trying to move on with her life.

"I'm so sorry"

The blond looks at her with sadness. She finally stops crying. Bara wipes her friends tears away. Orihime looks shocked by her actions.

"You don't have to cry for me. You know, she looked like you. Her name was Angel" Bara stated to her friend.

Did somebody mistake her for someone named Angel? She suddenly remembers that a guy named Thomas was that person. But, she doesn't want to press the issue at this moment. She didn't want to ask her questions about that, now. Suddenly Ochita kisses Inoue softly on the lips without her permission. Orihime breaks the kiss. She feels a bit uneasy by her friend's action. She looks her in the eye.

". . . Bara Chan?" Orihime says in shock.

"I know. I'm so very sorry" She replied in a disappointed tone. Now she feels guilty about kissing her so suddenly.

She finally moves her hands from her face. Bara really wishes that she could be with her. Too bad Orihime's hung up on that Kurosaki jerk that broke her heart. Bara wants her to feel loved and to be loved in return.

"I just can't do this. I never meant to hurt you. It's going to take some time" Inoue explains a bit sadly.

"I understand that Orihime-Chan. But, do you think he's waiting for you? After all he's been living with her for about a month now" The blond said angrily.

Bara's really tired of her friend being heartbroken by the people who Orihime calls friends. She already has no family and still get treated like crap. Inoue looks surprised by her friends response. Even though she secretly agrees with her.

.

.

.

Keigo has been a bit worried about they're friends lately. They really wish that things would go back to normal. When everybody was communicating with one another. Sitting in his dorm room listening to music. He then decides to call Tatsuki to get her opinion on this matter.

"Hello!" Keigo said.

"Hey, what's up?" Tatsuki replied.

"I wanted to know how you're doing"

"I'm fine. Can't say the same about Orihime" The black haired woman says sadly.

"I know. I hope she gets over it soon" said Asano.

"Me too. Why are you so serious?" Arisawa asks in a worried tone.

"I just wish that everyone could be friends again" he answered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" The lady said in disappointment.

"Never did I expect for her to throw a temper tantrum" Keigo replied.

"It could be justified. I bet they're sleeping together now that they're living together again" Tatsuki says in disgust.

"That's true. I think they are too. Have you talked to Inoue-Chan lately?" He said in a concerned tone.

"Of course. Why'd you ask?" She really wanted to know why he's asking so many questions.

"Do you think she might be pregnant?" It took him a lot of courage to ask this question.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not sure. She never told me that they slept together. All of us found out at the party. It'll probably explain her weird behavior"

"You should ask her about that" Keigo stated.

"I will. Okay, Bye!"

"Bye!"

He hangs up the phone.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse" He said to himself.

**A/N: If you are still continuing to read this fic after this chapter. Then I'll know you can deal with my craziness. **

**Angela Cat: It's okay. You don't have to review all the chapters. LOL! **

**If anyone have any ideas on how you will like this story to end, let me know. I have already written chapters up to 14 but it won't be many more after that. Maybe 4-5 or less. **


	11. Remember Me?

**A/N: I'm aware that I make a few mistakes in each chapter of both of my stories. No matter how many times I check over it. I usually see the mistakes after it's been posted. I know that it's responsibility. I'm know I need a beta but not really sure if you have to pay them or not. If so, I can't afford it. And, if it's free be my guest. **

.

.

.

Thomas always wondered how it would feel when this day came. A year after Angel's suicide really inspired him to cherish life more. Bara's parents told him that she will be attending Tokyo University. But, he haven't seen her anywhere on campus. No sign of his friend. It surprised him to see someone that resembled his late friend so much. Although they're were a few differences. For one she was shorter, her hair was longer and a bit darker, bigger bust and her eyes were a silvery gray color. Her personality is also different. She has a certain gentleness and innocence that his friend didn't have. Hopefully next week he'll run into Ochita, Bara.

Monday finally arrives. Maybe he'll run into his new friend today. Right when he was leaving campus he saw her, laughing and talking to two girls and a guy. He stops walking.

"Is that . . . Inoue-Chan with Bara?" Thomas asks himself. Once he gathers his thoughts. He walks over to greet them. They're too caught up in their conversation to see him. But, that doesn't stop him.

"Hey, Bara"

She turns around to see one of her closest friends. A smile spreads across her face. The blond hugs him tightly for a moment before letting go. Tatsuki, Uryu, and Orihime watches the reunion.

"Lee-Kun? You know Bara-Chan?" Orihime asks curiously to Thomas.

"Of course I do. She's one of my closest friends." He explains to her.

"Wow! When did you guys meet?"

"The first day of school. This is only the second time I seen her." Said the new guy.

"Oh okay. Orihime-Chan, he is the other friend I was talking about."

"These are my other friends, Tatsuki-Chan and Ishida-Kun." Orihime introduced happily.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Tatsuki says.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Hi!" Uryu answers.

"Hey! Bara can I talk to you for a minute?" Thomas asks in concern of his old friend.

"Sure. See you guys tomorrow. I need to catch up with Thomas."

Bara gives Inoue a hug before leaving with Thomas. Tatsuki and Uryu looks a bit suspicion

"What's up with them?" Ishida says suspiciously.

"I don't know." Tatsuki replies in the same tone.

"Come on you guys. They're old friends." Orihime says trying to defend her new friends.

"If you say so." The nerd said.

"Already making a new _male_ friend are we?" She asked with a smile on her face.

She begins to blush slightly at the thought. "It's not like that at all." Inoue says. Uryu and Tatsuki drops her off at home. Mizuiro and Ichigo watches them drive off.

"They didn't even notice that we heard and saw everything." Mizuiro says in a neutral tone.

"Yeah, she's definitely moved on." Ichigo was a bit sad.

"I guess so. But with who?" The black haired guy asks curiously.

"What do you mean?" He really wants to know what his friend means by that.

"I mean even though she made friends with a guy. Inoue and Ochita have gotten extremely close." He explained while texting one of his girlfriends.

He doesn't like what he's implying. Even if Bara did like her she wouldn't give her a chance, right? No, she couldn't be? He refuse to speculate any further.

"Mizuiro, don't be ridiculous. Inoue isn't gay. Kurosaki answers in a irritable tone.

"Not a lesbian anyway. Maybe she's bisexual."

"Who is bisexual?" Chad asks curiously. They both flinch in surprise. They never saw him coming.

"Mizuiro has this ridiculous idea that Inoue might be bisexual."

"Maybe that's not too far fetched. They spend way too much time together." he replied.

"We already know Ochita is gay. She told us herself." Keigo says at the last minute. Kurosaki and Kojima was caught off guard again with his sudden appearance.

"Wait a minute. When the hell did this happen?" Ichigo asks shockingly.

"When we all bumped into each other at the coffee shop on the beginning of August." Explained the gentle giant.

"What exactly did she say?"

"In the middle of our conversation I realized that she was already there. Chad saw her when he first came in but didn't say anything. Keigo teased Chad about him liking her. I told Keigo that she was gay. And, before you know it she's standing by our table." Mizuiro explains to Ichigo.

"What did she say?"

"She said something about liking _cats_ especially when they _purr_ for her. Keigo said blushing. Ichigo blushes along with Chad. They understood right away without further interpretation.

"What the fuck?"

"I guess I was right all along." Keigo said. Chad and Mizuiro said their goodbyes. Everyone went their separate ways.

.

.

.

Thomas invited Bara over to catch up for lost time.

"How have you been doing lately?" Her black haired friend asks.

"Fine, so far." Bara answers.

"What did you do last Thursday?" Thomas says in a sad tone.

"I stayed home. Hime-Chan came over after school to check on me."

"Is that so?"

"Why did you say it like that?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." Lee states to Ochita a bit worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not Angel." He said sadly remembering their dead friend.

"I know that. She's my dear friend." Bara hangs her head down in shame.

"I see that you've grown attached to her. Please don't tell me your falling for her?"

She remains silent.

"When did you meet her?" Thomas says, patiently waiting for her answer.

"The first day of school at Karakura High, spring semester. We had the same class. She introduced me to her friends." Bara explains to her friend.

The brunette looks into her eyes with sympathy. "Don't get too attached. I saw her kissing some guy with orange hair. He interrupted us when we were talking."

"That damn Kurosaki. He broke her heart. You know she's been in love with him for years. Then one of her closest friends confessed and kissed him knowing how she felt. And, the worst part is that they're now living together because her ex kicked her out." The blond haired lady says with anger in her voice.

"That's really fucked up. But, I think he wants to be with her though." Thomas said seriously.

"Me too. I just don't want to see her get hurt anymore."

"Did something happen between you and her?" Lee is starting to worry about her.

"I kissed her." She stated sadly.

"Oh no. Bara?" He was afraid something like this would happen.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I apologized to her. She understands. Enough about me. What about you?" She looks at Thomas with a bit of shame. The look in his light blue eyes made her feel sad. Ochita knows that he only wants what's best for her.

"Nothing great. I'm doing okay."

"What's wrong?" Now she knows something is off with him. He seems distant all of a sudden.

"I found out a week ago that I have a brain tumor." hanging his head down sadly, unable to look her in the eyes.

Bara feels horrible about the news. She'll make sure to keep in touch with him from now on. "Is it cancer?"

"No, but removing it will be risky." Thomas continues to hold his head down.

"When are you going to have the surgery?"

"This Friday at 8:30am. I'm going to check myself in Thursday. My doctor suggest I come a day early." He's finally looking into her eyes again.

"I'll come visit you before the surgery."

"Thanks a lot!" He's glad to have a friend like her, giving Bara a gentle smile.

"No problem." She smiles back at him.

She gives him a hug.

.

.

.

Renji's shopping for groceries at a local grocery store.

"Do they even have any bagels?" Renji states while roaming around in the store pushing his basket.

He decides to go to the next aisle to the right. Renji sees Ichigo down the aisle pushing a basket.

"Damn it. I hope he doesn't see me." He says nervously.

" Hey Renji!" Ichigo said in surprise.

"Hey!" The guy replied bitterly.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

The redhead walks away with his basket a few aisles down. Ichigo doesn't say anything to stop him.

.

.

.

A mysterious figure lurks in the shadows. Orihime is unaware of someone watching her at home. "So, you're my replacement." Angel says bitterly.

.

.

.

**A/N: I'm not really sure how long it takes to schedule major surgery. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. **

**Energetic: You'll find out about Rukia's situation in a few chapters. That seems like a great ending to this story. **

**FuckLoveXD: It really is messed up that they've slept together and him calling out someone else name while having sex. Bara did kiss Orihime because she looked like Angel. Not necessarily for love but she does have a crush on her. That's okay, you were posing a new version. **

**InoueR0xO: I hope you're not too mad from the last chapter. I will reveal a little later in the story if any of them are pregnant or not. I'll try to make the rest of my chapters a bit longer. I appreciate your honesty. **


	12. It's Alright

**A/N: I know this story has been very intense. I will start toning it down a bit in a few chapters. There probably won't be more than 20 chapters to this story. I know a few chapters back I said 4-5 more chapters after 14. I know I've made a few grammatical errors in this chapter as well as others. I really need a beta. This chapter is longer than all the others. The bold text centered will be lyrics. Though it's not another song fic chapter. **

**I will like to thank: InoueR0xO and Energetic for reviewing the last chapter. And, to everyone else who has been faving, reading and following this story. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bara arrives at the hospital around 8am Friday morning. She sitting beside his bed. She bought a yellow bouquet of flowers with a get well card. "Are you scared?" Bara said worriedly looking at her good friend.

"Only a little." He managed to smile.

"You'll be fine." Ochita said with a half smile.

" I really hope so."

"How long will you be hear after the surgery?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe 2 or 3 days."

"Where are your parents?" Ochita says curiously.

"They came by yesterday. They'll be here after the surgery." Thomas explained.

"Okay then."

"Thanks for the flowers." He said, looking at the flowers near his bed before focusing his attention back to Bara.

"You don't have to thank me." The blond haired girl replied, giving him a faint smile. His doctor and some nurses enter the room to take him away for surgery. Bara squeezes his hand in a loving way. Letting him know that she will always be there for him. He squeezes her hand as well giving her a reassuring smile. She moved out of the way to let them by. Bara waved to him before he was completely out of her sight.

She waited 4 hours for him to return. Before his surgery was over his family came. They all greeted her. When he finally came back. Everyone was relieved that the surgery went well. A smile crept upon his face when he saw his family and Bara. She let his family have their time with him. Ochita went out to get something to eat before coming back. Everyone stayed until visiting hours was over. She visited him everyday until he came home. The blond would check up on her close friend until he fully recovered.

A few weeks passed. Now it's November 2nd Ochita, Bara's 18th birthday. Orihime and Thomas decides to throw her a birthday party with their friends. Including Rukia and Ichigo even though they didn't seem to like her. An excuse to see everyone together again. The party was being thrown at a restaurant/karaoke bar around 8pm. Party decorations filled the reserved spot where the party was being held. Everyone dressed semi casual. Everyone ate before singing at the karaoke machine.

"Are you having a good time so far?" Orihime asked Bara.

"Absolutely!" She answers happily.

"Thank goodness." Thomas is happy that she is enjoying her birthday party.

They both sat next to Ochita. Tatsuki sat next to Uryu. Mizuiro sat next to his girlfriend and Keigo. Chad sat next to Renji. And Ichigo sat next to Rukia even though she's still very pissed with him. Inoue tried not to pay much attention to them. He said very little to her but kept his eyes on her. She began to get nervous. Kuchiki didn't say much to her either. She'll get better in time.

"You guy did a good job throwing this party." Tatsuki says.

"That's very true." Uryu agreed.

"You guys helped out with the decorations. We really appreciate it." Thomas stated, happily.

"No problem. We were glad to help." Chad said in a nonchalant tone.

"What's inside the cake?" Keigo is really curious about it.

"Raspberry filling." The auburn haired lady explained.

"I can't wait to taste it." Renji says with anticipation.

"Don't sneak a piece when were not looking." Rukia exclaimed mockingly at her ex boyfriend, looking him in the eyes.

"You're the one to talk. Stealing bites of my food when I wasn't looking." The red haired guy retorted in the same tone as her, also mirroring her expression unintentionally.

Everyone laughs at them.

"I'm glad were all hanging out again." Mizuiro expressed to his friends hopefully.

"Me too!" Ichigo says with a smirk. Everyone nodded in agreement. He smiled at the auburn haired girl. She blushed a bit at his expression. He's secretly pleased by her response.

"You look nice _Inoue_ and _Ochita." _Rukia stated with a mischievous grin, looking at the two woman in front of her. Ichigo cringed a bit at the way she said their names. He knows that she's doing it on purpose to piss him off. He remains silent, his face now settled in a scowl.

"Thanks!" Bara answered looking at her with suspicion. She wants to know what's really going on with her. Why is Kuchiki being nice all of a sudden.

"You look nice too, Kuchiki-San." Orihime said. She decided to address her by her last name again. There was no reason to be rude.

"So Lee, how long have you known Ochita?" The orange haired guy asked Thomas. He is a bit curious about this new guy. He looked at him suspiciously. Everyone remained quiet for a moment. All eyes are on him. Ichigo then takes a sip of his drink.

"For 3 years." Thomas explained to the slightly scary man. He's not going to let him since his slight discomfort.

Awkward silence fills the room, again.

"Okay now, lets karaoke." Keigo said with a lot enthusiasm, making wild hand gestures.

Everyone takes turns singing.

After an hour and a half, everyone sings happy birthday to her. She opened her presents while everyone's eating cake and ice cream.

"This is the best birthday party ever." Bara said happily to her friends.

"We're glad you think so." Explains her long time friend.

Rukia sees Ichigo staring at Orihime as if his life depended on it. She saw her break her gaze away from him shyly. The raven haired woman didn't like it one bit. She has to think of something soon to regain his attention. Rukia caresses his hand lightly for her to see. She doesn't want to seem jealous but hopes Orihime gets the message. Even though she's still a bit mad. Everyone stops talking that very moment. She finally regains his attention. Inoue tries hard to keep a straight face.

"They're definitely screwing around." Tatsuki-Chan thought to herself, in shock. It wasn't really all that surprising to her. She looked at her best friend with sympathy. This game has gone on long enough.

"That's definitely going to start more drama. Uryu thought, keeping his contact with them to a minimum.

"What a bitch she is. He's such a man whore." Bara says in her mind. She's constantly staring at them with anger.

"Don't let it get to you." Orihime said to herself. Trying not to panic or cry, averting her gaze from them.

"With friends like that, who needs enemies?" Thomas thought.

"Damn it!" Keigo says, thinking.

"Just when everything was starting looking up." Mizuiro thought.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't sleep with your friends." Chad said quietly. Not loud enough for them to hear.

"I knew this was too good to be true. More drama." Renji said in a frustrated tone.

"Damn it!" Ichigo says under his breath.

Mizuiro's girlfriend breaks the ice and asks him to dance with her. Everyone follows her lead. Orihime feels left out. Ichigo was slowly walking towards her without her noticing. Everyone's dancing with someone else. So Keigo asks her to dance with him. She accepts his offer. Kurosaki stops in his tracks when he sees his brown haired friend approaching her. Bara looks jealous but says nothing. Everyone can clearly see that.

"Thanks!" Inoue says to her friend. She's really relieved to finally have a dance partner.

"No problem!" He said, smiling lightly at his dance partner. They dance together politely not crossing any lines. The two continue to dance. She's beginning to have a good time now. That is until she sees Ichigo dancing with his roommate, intimately. Memories of their first time floods her mind. She finally rushes off to the bathroom. Orihime feels horrible, why is she hurting so bad? Tatsuki and Bara runs after her. They both put one of their arms around her to calm her down.

"Don't let them bother you" Tatsuki said angrily.

"He's only doing that to make you jealous." Bara explains, talking in the same tone as her.

"Let's go back out there and have fun. Whatever you do don't hold back" Arisawa knew she was wrong for encouraging her friend to behave badly. But, this shit has been going on long enough. An evil grin spreads across her face.

"Bring them down to their knees. Sweet revenge." Ochita says, like she's an evil villain.

She laughs at her friends. They really made her feel better.

"You two are the best." Orihime said laughing at her friends. Tatsuki goes back out to tell Uryu that everything's fine.

"Thanks, again."

"I'm just being a good friend." They smile at each other for a moment. Bara cups her face with both hands on either side.

"Orihime, I love you, so much." The blonde confessed in a serious tone.

"Bara?" She can't believe what she's hearing. Her eyes grows wide like saucers. Not really sure what she should do.

She kisses her very passionately on the lips. This time she kisses her back, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly. Orihime pulls her closer to her to deepen the kiss. Bara uses her tongue to make it more intense. She does the same in her mouth. The auburn haired female's body is pressed against the bathroom counter by the sink. The girls moan a bit from the kiss. Ochita hands travels down to her ass, gripping it tightly. Another sigh falls from her lips encourages her to keep going. Luckily no one's in their to witness the girls' lustful make out session. That is until Alex, Mizuiro's girlfriend comes in catching them in the act. She leaves out as fast as she came in. They see her, quickly breaking the kiss. Orihime and Bara blushes profusely from being caught. Inoue knows it's wrong to lead her on like this. But, she's heartbroken right now. What could she possibly do to get over her first love.

"What's taking them so long?" Tatsuki says a bit worriedly. Before her boyfriend could say a word. Alex walks out of the bathroom quickly, blushing slightly. She whispers something in Mizuiro's his ear. For the first time he blushes. Everyone saw. Bara finally walks out. All eyes on her. Thomas looks at her with suspicion.

A lady accidentally bumps into Orihime.

"I'm so sorry." Angel said.

"That's okay!" The gentle girl says. She gets a good look at the mysterious lady. She looks like her but taller with black hair. Inoue keeps on walking like nothing happened.

"Are you alright?" Keigo said worriedly, helping her up off the ground.

"I'm fine." Orihime replied innocently. All the guys sigh in relief. She doesn't seem to want to kill anyone. She starts to dance with Bara. But, not in a intimate way. Ichigo and Rukia looks stunned.

"Is that all she plans on doing?" The black haired lady says to her boyfriend, while watching her best friend.

"What's going on?" Uryu says with suspicion. Something definitely happen with the three of them in the Ladies' Room.

"Nothing now." She was really disappointed in her. Tatsuki wishes her friend was more vengeful for once. Finally focusing her attention back to Uryu. He doesn't press the issue any further. He's just glad nothing else haven't happened, yet.

Ichigo stares at Orihime shockingly. She looks back with an evil smile that made him shudder. "What the hell is she up to?" Ichigo thought to himself. Now he's on alert. He hopes she doesn't do anything drastic. In the mean time everyone's dancing away. An hour passes before Orihime decides to take the stage. All her friends attention is now on her. She's feeling really giddy all of a sudden. Pleased with the song choice. "Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri Hilson. She grabs the microphone confidently. The background lyrics begin to play.

**I can do the pretty girl rock, rock**

**Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

**Now, what's your name? **

Orihime looks in the crowd with a confident smile. Focusing on two certain people. She starts to sing.

**My name is Keri, I'm so very**

**Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary**

**Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri**

**Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it I'm a bury **

**Pretty as a picture sweeter than swisher **

**Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya**

**I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it**

**But, if you want I'll be happy to repeat it**

Inoue sings as if she's the singer herself. Copying most of her moves. Tatsuki, Bara, Thomas, Alex, and Keigo is satisfied with the song choice. They begin mouthing the words to the chorus while doing the dance. Uryu looks at his girlfriend.

"Not you too?" He asks his girl friend surprisingly.

**All eyes on me when I walk in**

**No questions that this girl's a 10**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful **

**My walk, my talk, the way I dress **

**it's not my fault, so please don't trip**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

**Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock **

**Do the pretty girl rock, rock **

Renji, Chad, Uryu, Mizuiro, Rukia and Ichigo are at a lost for words. They look around to see the rest of their friends sing and dance to the song. Not to mention most of the woman there are doing the same too. But, Keigo looks really funny doing it. They silently laughed at him.

"Who the hell do she think she is?" Rukia said a bit irritated but also happy.

The strawberry blond knew she would do something. But, nothing like this. She's so confident performing it. How dare she try to embarrass him in front of everyone. He groans inwardly enduring his doom. It's bad enough that he agrees with the lyrics, which only make it worse.

"Karma's a bitch." Renji says keeping his attention on Orihime.

"You can say that again." Mizuiro replied. He looks at his girlfriend singing and dancing along.

"I never saw this coming." Chad said in total shock.

**All eyes on me when I walk in**

**No questions that this girl's a 10**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful **

**My walk, my talk, the way I dress **

**it's not my fault, so please don't trip**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful **

**Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

**Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock **

**Do the pretty girl rock, rock **

Kurosaki wraps his arms around his small roommate. Rukia's smiling inwardly from his action. Hoping to get Orihime attention. She looks at him as if it didn't bother her. She continues to sing the rest of the lyrics before leaving the stage. "She's not fooling anyone." Ichigo says with a slight smile. She nods in agreement. Inoue had her share of the spotlight. Now it's their turn. So they thought.

Tatsuki cheers the loudest out of the crowd. Orihime smiles at her. "So, they think they've got me. I'll teach them." Turning her attention to Ichigo and Rukia. She now focuses on only one person. Bara's wondering what she's going to do next. Orihime comes closer and closer to her. She cups her face before kissing her passionately in front of everybody. She doesn't fight it. The blonde actually welcomes it by pulling her as close as possible to her wanting body. Wrapping her arms around her waist not caring who sees. The two women swallows each others moans. No one expected for this to happen. Ichigo is at a loss for words. How can he top that? He's royally pissed to she her kiss someone else in front of him. Not just anybody his rival, the new girl. Keigo passes out. No one notices for a while. Tatsuki wants her best friend to stop but, she can't control everything she does.

"That's exactly what I saw in the bathroom earlier but more lustful." Alex explained, blushing slightly. She addresses what she witnessed in the bathroom earlier for the rest of them to hear. Rukia finally snaps out of shock to say something.

"I guess she's bisexual." Stated as a fact.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Ichigo yells angrily.

He grabs his things before storming out of the party. Ichigo's never been so pissed at her in his whole life. Rukia worriedly runs behind him. Everyone watches them leave. The redhead finally breaks the kiss to catch her breath. She looks around to see her _former _friends gone. Now she's satisfied with the result.

"What is going on with you? Tatsuki asked Orihime in a worried tone, She knew she shouldn't have encourage her bad behavior.

"Nothing!" She answers in a fake innocent tone.

"Don't you think you took it a little too far?" Uryu replies.

"I love you so much for that." Renji added laughing.

"Don't encourage her." Chad said.

"Is Asano-Kun okay?" Orihime says worriedly looking at her unconscious friend. Everyone helps Keigo up. Not noticing that he's been that way for a few minutes. He wakes up.

"Sorry, Asano Kun." The redheaded lady said sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Smiling at his gentle friend.

"Please? Give us a warning next time." Mizuiro replies playfully.

"Yeah, so I can bring a video camera." Thomas answered, gesturing his hands to imitate holding a recording camera. Everyone laughs.

.

.

.

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope I didn't go over board. I was going to pick a different song at first but changed my mind. **

**InoueR0xO: Glad you enjoyed reading the last chapter. I thought you might be a bit angry only about the possibility about Orihime and Rukia being pregnant. I'm relieved that your not. Angel left for different reason all together. Next chapter you will find out if one of them is pregnant or not. I edit the recently written chapters almost everyday. I don't update as much as I used to. **

**Energetic: Yep, she's alive. I couldn't bare anyone actually dying that way. Angel really does sound evil. Thomas is going to be fine. Orihime and Bara aren't lovers. She will probably only be a rebound. Not sure at the moment. **

**My cousin and his mom I've never met either, allegedly killed themselves but many years apart. And my other cousin's mom did on New Years Eve before 2012. She's about 17 years old. Now having to live without her mom around. And, my real first crush killed himself by accident playing Russian Roulette on Christmas Eve. I was 11 at the time. He was about 3 years older. Suicide is the one thing I truly hate. Nothing's ever worth taking your own life. It's the most selfish thing to do, no matter how others may put it.**

**Sorry about that. I know you don't want to hear me going emo. Let me know what you think about this chapter without being too harsh. **


	13. Love Lost

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile. I've been feeling a bit down lately. But, now I feel better. This chapter isn't as long as the last one. They're might be some grammar and or some spelling errors that I'll probably won't recognize even after checking over it a million times. Their will be a bit of yuri action but no lemon.**

**Thanks: XxRagChickxX, InoueR0xO, Yo, Energetic, and OrihimeKurosakiInoue for reviewing my last chapter. And, another thanks to everyone who has read, followed, and faved this story. **

The gang began taking down the decorations, cleaning up before leaving.

Ichigo and Rukia just arrived home. She can tell her roommate's very angry. She tries to calm him down but nothing helps.

"You should be happy that she's moved on." Rukia said in a calm tone, following him to his room.

"OH REALLY? EVEN IF IT'S WITH A WOMAN? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?" Ichigo says yelling at his roommate. He finally enters his room, turning around to face her.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. What do you expect? For her to remain single for the rest of her life? Grow up?" She replies in irritation, looking into his eyes.

"WHATEVER. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WAS ANY BETTER." He answers still yelling angrily. She walks in front of him hoping to get his full attention.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDOIT." The raven haired lady responds, now sharing the same emotion. She waits for a response.

"She embarrassed me in front of everyone. Why is she doing this to me?" His emotions changes from anger to sadness. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he goes in the bathroom to take a shower. Rukia then walks out the room.

.

.

.

Everyone hangs out at Orihime's for about 3 hours sitting around laughing and talking with their drinks. "Did you guys see they're faces when she got up to sing that song?" Renji said happily looking at everyone.

"Yeah, it was priceless." Thomas laughed.

"Your performance was great, Inoue-Chan." Keigo explained.

"I'm glad you liked it." Orihime responded excitedly with a smile on her face.

"You were awesome up there. I was a bit disappointed before you decided to sing." said Tatsuki.

"Act two was the real show stopper." Mizuiro was only half joking.

"That's for damn sure." Chad added bluntly.

"Inoue, I can't wait to party with you again." Alex said with a smile on her face.

"But, can you please tone it down a bit next time?" Uryu answered, seriously.

"Aw, whatever Ishida. You know you enjoyed the show too." The hyper male explained, laughing.

"Yeah. I saw you mouthing the lyrics." Ochita added.

"It was a popular song last year." Pressing up his glasses, saying it in a matter of factual matter.

"Is it always this much drama at every get together?" The new guy asked curiously. It seems like something's always going on.

"Sadly, so far yes. But, this is an improvement over the last party."

"Oh no. What happened?" Everyone remained silent for a minute.

"I couldn't stand seeing that bitch. She hoped Abarai didn't find out. I called Ichigo out on his crap. Treating Orihime like some plaything." Tatsuki started to explain in a angry tone.

"What happened after that?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"I punched his punk ass for kissing my girl. Arisawa revealed the secret. I left after that." Renji added feeling both angry and sad. He then takes a few sips of his drink like everyone else.

"After he left she hugged Ichigo crying into his arms, she asked him if she could live with him for the time being. Inoue tried to keep her cool. But when she told her that he only thought of her as a friend she lost it, throwing everything in sight at them. That's when Inoue revealed that they were sleeping together." Mizuiro frowned a bit at the memory.

"I felt horrible. I never lost my temper like that before. I was beyond hurt." Orihime begins to cry at the thought. Tears starts streaming down her face. Everyone gives her a sympathetic look. Tatsuki hugs her crying friend.

"Inoue-San is the most positive, loving, patient, and understanding person of the group. We were surprised to see her act so out of character that day. She acted even more out of character tonight. I guess everyone has their breaking point." Ishida says sadly.

"I don't mean to pry but, Inoue-Chan did you two use protection?" Asano needed to know, he has been curious about this since after the party. This is a very personal question to ask. Which was why he's been hesitant. Keigo looked her in the eyes patiently waiting for her response.

". . . No. Not most of the times we've slept together." She answered feeling quite shameful. Inoue should have been more responsible.

"Inoue? Do you think you could be pregnant?" Chad asked. Her friends are waiting for her to respond. She finally stops crying.

"Orihime?" Arisawa expressed worriedly.

"Nope. I'm not pregnant."

"That's a big relief." Thomas said.

"It's gotten way too depressing in here. Cheer up everybody." Bara confessed. Everyone nods in agreement, changing the subject on a better note.

"How long was I passed out?"

"For about 5-10 minutes." Kojima said laughing.

"Aw" He replied in disappointment. Uryu blushes at the memory of that moment. All her friends stayed over for another hour and a half before heading home. Ochita decides to stay with her to make sure she's doing okay.

"We have really great friends." Orihime turned around to look at her friend before speaking. "Yeah, we really do." She replied with a faint smile.

"So, what do you want to do now? Watch a movie?" Bara asked smiling.

"No, I'm going to take a shower before going to bed. I'll be out in a few minutes." Inoue feels a bit sad. She goes in the bathroom to take a shower. Ochita sits on the couch waiting for Orihime to come out so she can take a shower. After a few minutes the redhead comes out the bathroom. Bara gets her things before entering.

Orihime turns off all the lights in her apartment before laying down on her bed. After Ochita comes out she goes in the room to check on her friend. Turning on the light in her room to see her. She walks over to the right side of the bed, sitting beside Inoue. She gives her friend a sympathetic look.

"What's wrong Orihime-Chan?" The red haired lady turned around to her right to face her concerned friend.

"I'm . . . fine." She replies sadly. Bara knows she's lying to her. " You're not okay. Does it have anything to do with the party earlier?"

"Yes, I feel so horrible right now. I behaved badly tonight. I should have just let it go but I couldn't." Orihime says with tears falling from her eyes. "Don't cry." She finally sat up. The blonde hugs her friend for a few minutes, letting her cry on her shoulder.

After awhile she looks up to see those beautiful emerald eyes staring down at her with concern. Orihime blushes a little out of embarrassment. "You really are a good friend." Said the gray eyed beauty with a sad smile. "I'm just trying to be a good friend." Unconsciously mirroring her expression.

She slowly leans in to kiss Bara on the lips. Her lips feel so soft against her own. The kiss starts off tenderly to passionately. Orihime runs her fingers through her hair while Bara wraps her hands around her slender waist, moving her closer to her body. Sensually sliding her tongue in her mouth. They swallow each others moans as they're hands roamed free over the others body.

Ochita decides to brake the kiss so her and Inoue can catch their breath. The ladies eyes slowly opens, looking into the others eyes. Silence feels the room for a few seconds. Orihime stands on her knees on her bed, taking of her blue cotton gown revealing her bare breast. She throws her nightwear to the floor. Bara never expected her to go this far. Not that she didn't like the view. Something about this moment feels wrong to her. What kind of friend will she be if she took advantage of her distraught friend? Orihime is just too vulnerable right now.

Her eyes roamed over her perfect body with much appreciation. This is a complete turn on for her as well. Her body wanted to give in to temptation but Bara's mind thought other wise. The red haired girl moves closer to her spreading her legs to sit in her lap. "What's wrong? Am I not sexy enough for you? I thought this was what you always wanted." She says in a very flirty tone. Looking into her eyes with passion, with her arms around her neck and wrapping her legs completely around her waist wearing only her pink cotton panties.

"I . . . we can't do this now. You're a complete mess right now. I'm not going to take advantage of you" The blonde replies nervously trying her best not to give in, clenching her hands into the blankets. Orihime knows what her friend really wants, giving her a smirk. She can her the lady take deep breaths as well as her own. "What if I want you to take advantage of me. I need you. My whole body needs you. And, I know yours needs me too." Her bare breasts are brushing slightly against her face. Heat fills through they're bodies especially down south.

"I I . . . I'm not going to do anything." Bara stutters, nervously blushing. "Why is she making this so hard for me. I'm already getting wet. What should I do." She thinks to herself. The nervous lady's heart is beating out of her chest, still clenching her hands tightly into the blanket.

Inoue starts to frown because she feels rejected. She starts crying again burying her head into the crook of her neck, Orihime knows why she refused to her though. She really is vulnerable now. "It's okay, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know how you feel." No answer from her so, Bara wraps her arms around her again.

Later on Ochita turns off the light, got under the covers with Orihime holding her until they both fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think without being too harsh. **

**Energetic: You don't have to apologize for not reviewing right away. **

**If any of you who are also reading BCD, I just have a case of writer's block. I'll update that fic as soon as possible though.**


	14. Revealed

**A/N: This chapter will give you more information on Angel. Half of this this chapter will be a flashback. **

**Thanks: Yo, XxRagChickxX, InoueR0xO, and Energetic for reviewing the last chapter. And, to everyone else who has faved and or following this fic.**

Yoko, Angel was never really dead. She faked her own death to start over. She never meant to hurt anyone. In her fake suicide note most of those things were true, except her actually dying. She planned everything out with a family friend. So they decide to help her. Angel has completely changed her identity. Alex Norton is a family friend of the Yoko family. She's a 25 year old Canadian who works as a secret agent.

_September 21,2011 around 11:45am. _

"_So, you're going to inject me with anesthesia?" Angel asks. _

"_Yes, it will paralyze you for a few hours." Alex replies. _

"_How long will I be passed out?" The redheaded girl asks out of curiosity._

"_About 3 hrs minimum." _

"_How the hell am I suppose to escape if I'm unconscious?" Angel answers becoming irritated with the plan. _

"_Don't worry about that." The black haired lady responses, being very sure of herself. _

_Alex injects her with anesthesia before leaving. She passes out after a few seconds. She asked Bara and Thomas to meet her around 12:00pm. When her friends found her they panicked. Neither one of them knew that she was only unconscious. _

_._

_._

_._

_Angel woke up 4 hours later on a private jet. "I told you not to worry." Alex stated to Angel with a faint smile. "Where are we going?" The girl asked in confusion _

"_Victoria, Canada._

_Angel quickly sits up giving her a blank stare "Why are we going so far?" _

"_Should it really matter?" _

"_I guess not."_

"_Good to know." _

"_Where will I be staying?" Angel says._

"_Geez, you ask too many questions. You will be staying with me until you're able to find a place of your own. Alex answers in a irritable tone._

"_Thanks for everything." She said smiling at her older friend. _

"_No problem. What's your new alias?" _

"_I'm now Lu, Teri." _

"_What color are you going to dye your hair?" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You need to change your look. Do you want anyone to find you?" Miss Norton threatened. _

"_I guess not."_

"_So, what color are you going to dye your hair?" _

_She had to think about it for a minute. Alex is waiting patiently. _

"_What about a light golden blonde?" Norton frowns at the thought. Why don't you dye you hair black. It'll suite your features more." _

"_Really? You really think so?" _

"_Yes!" _

"_Okay!" Alex asks a short, young brown haired lady named Trya to dye and style Angel's hair. After an hour the two woman got off the plane to head to Alex house. It was a big two bedroom with two bath apartment with modern french designed furniture. Of course Angel had her own room. She still lived with her after a month. Yoko still wasn't used to this area. _

_The new brunette that now goes by the name of Lu, Teri enjoys her new home. But, she already misses her family and friends, especially Thomas and Bara. Teri wants to see them badly but can't, at least not yet anyway. Now she's back in Tokyo after a year and a half. Nobody knows that she's alive yet. But, she have been keeping an eye on her first love. _

_._

_._

_. _

Teri sees Bara sitting on a bench in the park alone on a cold Sunday afternoon wearing a warm buttoned up sweater.

"Should I really go over to say hi. I really don't know what to do." She said to herself before walking towards Ochita. Lu sits down beside her for a moment.

"It's a nice day." Bara looks up to see who's talking to her. She automatically knows this person by looking into her eyes. Tears start welling down her face.

"Angel, how . . . are you alive?" The blonde says trying to piece everything together. Angel looks remorseful. "I faked my death. I . . . was tired of this life I had. . . . It was time for a change. I'm _ so sorry. I know it was selfish." She starts crying as well. Bara gets up from her bench before walking away. The brunette grabs onto her wrist to get her attention. Ochita looks back to her.

Bara wipes away her own tears. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO US? YOUR FAMILY? ALL YOU HAD TO DO IS TELL US. FAKING A . . . SUICIDE IS HORRIBLE." She yelled in anger.

"I know. But I came back." Angel replied sadly, unable to look her in the eyes. "You can get in a lot of trouble faking your death. It's good that you feel remorse. Otherwise I'll think you're completely heartless. But, what an incredibly selfish thing to do." The blonde stated in anger.

"I still love you very much, Bara." Finally able to look in her eyes with compassion. Ochita knows she's telling the truth but not sure what to think.

"And, I still love you but I've moved on with my life."

"With the red haired lady that kind of looks like me?" Angel stated bitterly. Bara looks at her in shock. She now knows that Yoko has been spying on her. "You've been . . . spying on me the whole time?" She states surprisingly. "Yes I have. I'm glad that Thomas is doing better. He deserves to be happy." Angel says truthfully.

"He really does deserve it. I'm going to leave now." Bara's trying to walk away but Angel tightens her grip on her wrist. She closes the distance giving her a very passionate kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around her waist. The blonde kisses her back.

Ichigo stands by watching them kiss. He's happy because Bara really loves someone else and not Orihime. He also feels a bit sad. This will definitely break her heart. Ochita runs off after the kiss and she doesn't try to stop her.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo says bluntly walking a little closer to her. "I'm Lu,Teri. Why do you ask?"

.

.

.

**A/N: General anesthesia doesn't stop you from breathing. Only if they are complications. Which is why surgeons put a oxygen mask on patients during surgery. I did some research on this. **

**InoueR0xO: You don't have to apologize for that.**


	15. Rain On Me

**A/N: Sorry I took awhile to update this story. This chapter will contain lemon. I'm giving you a fair warning.**

**Thanks to: xXRagChickxX, InoueR0xO, Energetic and OrihimeKurosakiInoue for reviewing the last chapter. And, to everyone else who has read, faved and followed this story. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

" I want to know what's going on between you and Ochita?" Ichigo asks in a serious tone. Angel looks at him surprisingly before answering his question.

"How do you know her?"

"She goes to the same school as me and my friends."

"So, you must know that bitch she's seeing now? I've been keeping an eye on them." The lady says bitterly. Ichigo loses his temper, listening to her insulting Inoue. He balls up his fist in anger.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH? YOU BETTER STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER. SHE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU." He yells in angrily.

"Dude, chill out. I wasn't planning on doing anything to anybody. And, why are you so mad? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything. I remember you now. You're the one trying to make her jealous by dancing with that short lady. So, you have no right to be angry. I saw everything that night." Yoko explains. She also remembers Bara kissing that girl.

The blonde pushes her back against a nearby tree roughly, looking at her with disgust. "YOU WERE THERE TOO? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? STAY AWAY FROM US. DON'T COME AROUND HERE AGAIN YOU CRAZY BITCH." He walks a few steps back to keep from hitting her.

"Whatever. I just want Bara back. Can you help me with that? I'll leave you all alone." The brunette says in a serious tone. She's completely unaffected by his yelling.

"You're pretty bold asking me a favor like that. What makes you think that I will actually help you?" He's very suspicious of this lady.

"Well, once I get her back that girl will no longer be associated with her. She'll be free." Smiling mischievously knowing he will most likely agree.

"That's very true. Even though I don't like her much, she's been a good friend to Inoue. Stop trying to control who Ochita hangs out with."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean? Once Inoue forgives me everything would be fine. Blondie might think she has her heart but she don't. I'm in her heart and she's in mine. I was too blind to realize it."

"That's actually sweet. Is that a yes or no?"

"I'll talk to Inoue. Then barbie will be all yours."

"Okay!"

They went their separate ways. In truth Ichigo wants to wait for her to come to him. Although he was an ass to her at that party a few weeks ago. He'll apologize to her again. She's not a person who holds grudges.

.

.

.

Two weeks later. On a Friday afternoon, a day after Thanksgiving. Orihime goes to the mall to shop for a few things on black Friday. She gets a few clothes and a new DVD player.

"It's so crowded in here. I better get in line before it gets longer." She says. The red haired lady gets in a really long line. Waiting more than ten minutes before paying for her things. Orihime goes outside to the nearest bus stop in the rain.

"It wasn't raining earlier. I hope the bus comes soon." Orihime is wearing a warm jacket but didn't bring an umbrella. No one would of thought It'll rain today. She's lucky the bus stop has a shed to get under. It's freezing cold outside.

"Inoue, you need a ride home?" Ichigo asks her holding two bags. She looks back at him surprisingly. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah it's me. How long have you been waiting out here in the rain? You can catch a cold staying out too long." He says keeping his eyes on her. Orihime only thinks about it for a second. "Sure, why not?"

"Alright, let's go" He helps her with her bags. Inoue gets under his umbrella as they walk to his car. They put all the bags in the trunk before getting in.

"How was Thanksgiving?"

"I went over to Tatsuki's house for dinner with her family. What about you?" She replies.

"I stayed with my family as usual. I should have asked you to come spend yesterday with me. Since you really don't have much family. But, didn't know if you wanted anything to do with me." Ichigo explains truthfully looking deep into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I-I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to hurt you." Orihime says sadly with remorse.

"Apology accepted. I want to apologize too for that night. I was a real ass that night to you. Can you forgive me?" He answers with the same emotion.

They begin to smile at one another. "Do you mind if I make another stop?" Ichigo states.

"Of course not."

He drives off to the grocery store to get a few items.

.

.

.

"What are you shopping for?" The auburn haired lady asks out of curiosity as he pushes the basket.

"Just a few drinks and snacks."

The two adults looks around the store to find what they need. "I might as well get a few things myself like red bean paste, wasabi, bananas, strawberries and tea."

"What are you planning to make?" He asks. " A strawberry, banana and tea smoothie. The gentle lady explains excitedly.

"That actually doesn't sound bad." Surprised that she wants to make something close to normal.

"It really is good especially with lemon tea. Oh, I forgot I don't have any ice."

Ichigo laughs at her. "I have ice at home. That way we can both have some."

"That sounds like fun. We can watch movies too."

They both laugh in unison.

.

.

.

After putting up the groceries. He gives her a tour of his new apartment. It's really clean and organized.

"You have a nice place." Orihime says.

"Thanks! Now go make us the smoothie you promised to make. His words came out a bit playfully.

"Okay." Inoue goes in the kitchen to make some. Kurosaki gets a few snacks. He goes in the living room to turn on the TV, sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Is there anything good on?" Says a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Not sure yet. I'll check the movie channels first. Ichigo continues flip channels. They're are some good movies on but he's seen most of them already.

Orihime sits down next to him placing the drinks on the coffee table. "It took you long enough."

"Funny people is on? I've never watched that before."

"Neither have I. Let's watch it."

He takes a few sips on the smoothie. "This is really good."

"Thank you!" Orihime takes a few sips as well, while eating some potato chips. The movie turned out to be a dark comedy.

"That was a good movie." Ichigo states walking to the kitchen to get some more strawberry, banana, lemon ice tea smoothie.

"It really was. I'll see if anything else comes on."

"Don't you hear that? It's a bad rain thunderstorm outside." Looking out the window. Anyone can her the thunder and rain.

"It's raining cats and dogs outside." Orihime laughs at her own joke.

"It might as well be." Retiring to his spot with a refilled glass. Ichigo looks at the beauty for a minute. "I can't believe she's here. We need to talk more though." He thought. She looks at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

The blonde decides to turn off the television. "We need to talk."

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I miss you so much. I don't want to lose you." He replies sadly.

"You don't have to apologize again. I forgive you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do. I love you, Orihime." Ichigo says her first name for the first time.

"I love you too. Did you . . . just call me by my first name?" She answers in shock. "You already call me by my given name. It's only fair for me to do the same. But, I have one question I want to ask you. Have you slept with Ochita?" He flinches a little asking this but it has to be done.

"I never expect for him to ask me this. I guess I should tell him." Inoue's thinking to herself.

"Yes we have."

His eyes grow big like saucers. Now he can't stop picturing them in bed together. Ichigo's worst nightmare comes to life. His heart is slowly breaking inside. "Y-You had sex with her after all?" He stutters.

Orihime couldn't stand to see him this way anymore. She just realized how she answered the last question. "Oh no, I never had sex with her. But, we've slept in the same bed. One time we did come close to it. But, neither one of us could go through with it.

The tall guy sighs in relief. "At least you didn't really sleep with her."

"Did you sleep with Kuchiki-San?" The lady asks. She feels that it's only fair to ask him some questions as well. "I hope they didn't. I shouldn't be mad if they did though."

There's no turning back now. "Yes we have, twice." He now regrets answering her. Her eyes are filled with pain. "Orihime?" The orange haired guy said sadly.

She hangs her head down. Inoue can't stand to look at him now. Orihime knows she shouldn't be mad. But, she loves him so much. They were never really together to begin with. "I see. Are you in love . . . w-with h-her. She stutters, clinching her pants on either side.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why did you sleep with her more than once? Why did you kiss her back that day? Do you like her more than me? Am I not pretty or smart enough for you? Am I some consultation prize to you? Why am I not your first choice? Is . . . there . . . somet-thing wrong with me?" Tears start streaming down her face. He moves closer to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"You know none of that is true. I was confused when I kissed her. She caught me off guard. I like you a lot more. You're more than pretty you're beautiful. There's no contest. Inside and out. I don't want you to ever think you're not first place in my heart." He meant every word of it. "First place in my heart? That's so lame." Ichigo thought.

"Ha ha ha ha . . . that's so cheesy." Orihime laughs. He wipes the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, one on each side.

"You're right. It's good to let it all out. Everything's out in the open. We were both wrong playing silly games. That only ruined our growing relationship. We're really some fucked up people. Now we can laugh about it." A smile spreads across his face.

"I'm so glad this conversation is over."

"Tell me about it." He wanted to tell her about that incident between Bara and that black haired lady two weeks ago. But, felt like this isn't the appropriate time. Orihime gets lost looking into those pretty brown eyes. Ichigo clears his throat to break the silence.

"It's still storming outside. You can stay here for the night. It's too dangerous to drive in this weather. And, I'm definitely no letting you take a bus home either." She can sense he's protective side kicking in. He looks so determined.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad out. Oh, we can have a slumber party. I can make more smoothies and then we can watch more movies." Inoue is so excited now.

"Now, that's the girl I know." Smiling happily at his great friend. She makes more smoothies and he orders a pizza. They watch more movies as the two eats pizza, junk food and drinks. The adults are having a good time. It's now 1 am in the morning.

Ichigo turns the television off after the last movie goes off. "I guess it's time for bed." He states getting up from the couch.

"What will I sleep in? I didn't buy any new gowns."

He focuses his attention back to her. "You can wear my shirt. It'll be big on you." Ichigo turns his head back around so she doesn't see him smiling like a fool. "She'll be sleeping here with me tonight." The blonde thought happily.

"You can go take your shower now. The towels are on the shelves in the bathroom." He goes in his room to give her something to sleep in. She enters the bathroom to take a shower. He goes in soon after she comes out. Orihime turns off the lights. Inoue lays down in his bed. It looks so comfortable.

"This bed feels like a dream." Her eyes closes. He comes in soon after, Not turning on the lights. He knows she's falling asleep in his bed. Laying down next to his first love. He wraps his arms around her. Silence fills the room.

Ichigo really tried to sleep but he couldn't. It's not because he feels uncomfortable with her in his bed. He's more than comfortable which is the problem. "Damn it, I shouldn't be thinking this way now. She's sleep, I think?" He thought.

"Orihime, are you sleep?" The blonde whispers in her ear. She turns over to her right to face him. "No, I'm not. What's wrong?" Inoue replies.

"I just can't sleep." he states truthfully.

"Me either."

He pulls her closer to him. Orihime blushes from his action. Kurosaki caresses one of his hands over her cheek before kissing her tenderly on the lips. She accepts the kiss with ease. His lips travels down to her neck. A soft moan escapes from the woman's lips while grabbing fistfuls of his hair. The couple's eyes begins to close. Orihime arches her back a bit from the sensation. The strawberry blonde takes off her oversized shirt revealing naked body. She's not even wearing any underwear. "I forgot to ask you about that?" Orihime states. "Don't worry about it. You look fine from here. I'd prefer you this way in my bed anyway." He says smiling mischievously. Inoue blushes more. Her love admires her bare body. He grabs both of her breast with either hand.

Ichigo lays on top of her, spreading her legs apart. He wraps them around his waist. She looks deep in his eyes. "Do you want me to continue or stop?" The man asks. "Don't stop."

He kisses her passionately, slipping his tongue in her mouth to intensify it. Biting her bottom lip gently after the joining of lips separate. Ichigo sucks on her now harden a nipple moment before moving to the next. The red haired beauty takes of his shirt revealing rippling muscles. She takes of his pajama pants and boxers. "You must be really happy to see me." Orihime adds looking at his private area.

"Damn right I am." Kurosaki answers happily. His finger plunges in to her soaking core for a minute. Orihime's moans becomes louder, arching her back more. Her hands caresses his back, nails slightly digging into his skin.

"Can I?" He asks her with passion in his eyes. She nods. Not waiting another second he enters her. Ichigo breathes heavily as well as Inoue. He rests his elbows on the bed to support some of his weight.

"M mm . . . harder." Orihime moans unable to keep her eyes open with her head held back. "Fuck yes . . . Ah h damn I miss you." Moaning like his lover obeying her order.

"Don't stop . . . Ichi. OH SHIT." She yells out the last words grabbing his bare ass tightly so he can go deeper, tightening her legs around him. One hand on each one. This action brought him by surprise. He couldn't say he didn't like it though.

"DAMN IT . . . ORI-HIME STILL SO TIGHT. M mm . . ." Ichigo shouts out loud losing all control. His head falls back with his eyes completely closed. Heavy breathing and moaning sounds fills the room. She smacks his bottom hard as her orgasm surfaces.

"YES!" Orihime yells after climaxing. He climaxes soon after collapsing on top of her. The couple takes a few minutes to catch their breath.

"I wasn't expecting you to spank me." He explains pridefully looking in her beautiful gray eyes. "Did you like it?" She smiles.

"Hell yes." She laughs at his honesty.

"I know this may sound lame or cheesy but, will you be my girlfriend? I'm sick of being alone. I was too immature to admit it months ago." Ichigo says seriously. Inoue traces his bottom lip lightly with her thumb before kissing him softly.

"That's a yes. By the way where's Kuchiki-San?"

"She went out of town to visit her relatives for the weekend."

"Hmm."

He pulls the covers over them. The blonde wraps his arm around his new girlfriend lovingly. Orihime rests her head on his chest. The couple falls into deep sleep afterward.

It rained all through the night.

Orihime wakes up in the morning at 9 am. She looks to her right to see Ichigo gone. She gets out of bed. Putting the oversized shirt back on.

"It's a very beautiful morning." Inoue looks outside the window to see the sun shining bright. The lady decides to wash up in the bathroom. When she walks in the kitchen she sees him placing two plates on the table with coffee.

"You're finally up. I've made some ham and cheese omelet with a side of hash browns." Placing wasabi on the side of her plate.

He hugs her from behind putting his arms around her shoulders, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Good morning beautiful."

Everything is set up perfectly on the table. Both adults sits down at the table to eat.

"This is really good." Orihime compliments him while putting wasabi on her food.

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?" He replies.

"Of course." She says looking into his eyes with curiosity.

"Will you move in with me?"

.

.

.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I know this chapter is long. Let me know what you think, without being to harsh of course. If my lemon sucks bad, please give me some pointers. It was kind of difficult for me to write it. Describing movements and sounds is hard for me. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.**


	16. Fate's Decision

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and followed this story so far. There will only be four chapters left after this one. Not sure if I want to write a sequel to this story or not. **

**Thanks: Yo, Energetic, XxRagChickxX, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, InoueR0xO, FuckLoveXD, Angela Cat, PurebloodPrincess09 and Momo-Hime **

**.**

**.**

**. **

Orihime looked him in the eyes for a moment. Ichigo waited patiently for her answer. "What should I tell him? I'm not sure what I want to do." She thought to herself.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" He asked sadly. Suddenly he thought that his Hime might say no. "I thought we got over this already? We talked everything out last night." Kurosaki thought.

" . . . I think it's too soon for us to move in together. We only just made up. I do forgive you for everything and I'm sure you forgive me too. Maybe sometime in the future." Inoue said sadly as she looked into his brown eyes.

"I understand. You don't want to live with me right now." Ichigo replied with the same emotion.

The orange haired guy moved out of his seat. Orihime walked over to him. She gave him a warm hug. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I just don't want to rush things. And, besides _she_ still lives here."

"I know. I forgot about that."

"You need to talk to her."

"I will."

.

.

.

A few days passed since that rainy day. Bara arrived at Orihime's house after school. They usually go together along with Tatsuki. But, the blonde wanted to spend some time to herself. She also felt guilty that she kissed Angel that day. "I should tell Hime about the kiss. I know we're not dating." Ochita thought to herself. She knocked at the door. But, to her surprise Ichigo opened it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurosaki asked suspiciously.

"I came here to talk to Orihime-Chan." Bara announced.

"I'm right here Bara-Chan. What do you want to talk about?" The cheerful lady answered as she stood behind her new boyfriend.

"U mm . . . It's kind of personal." She blushed lightly as she stared into her eyes. Ichigo walked away from the door to sit on the couch. Ochita walked in before Inoue closed the door behind her.

"Let's talk." The gentle woman said to her close friend.

"Kurosaki, can you give us some space?" Bara asked. She stared at him nervously.

"I do mind. Anything to do with my girlfriend involves me too." Ichigo stated seriously. His attention now focused on her.

She hoped he wasn't serious about Orihime being his girlfriend. There's no way. "Did you just call her your girlfriend?"

He knew that the girl was talking to him. "Why would I lie about something like that? Are you in complete denial?" He smiled at her with pride.

"Bara-Chan, it's true. I've been meaning to tell you. But, I just lost track of time. I'm so sorry." Inoue replied. She can see the pain in her eyes.

"So, you're with him now. It's official. You forgave him after all he's put you through?" Anybody could tell she was angry. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? YOU DON'T HAVE TO SETTLE FOR THIS MAN WHORE." Bara yelled at her for the first time.

He rushed over to Ochita face to face. "DON'T YELL AT HER YOU BITCH. SHE'S BEEN MORE THAN NICE TO YOU. AND, ORIHIME DOESN'T NEED ANYBODY TELLING HER WHAT TO DO." Ichigo never liked anyone to bad mouth Inoue. So, when one of her closest friends did he got angry.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT ANY FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE." She yelled at them. They stared at her.

"Sorry!" Kurosaki and Bara answered in unison.

"Orihime, I kissed someone else. This may be the wrong time but that's what I wanted to tell you. Angel is alive. I told you about her months ago. She faked her death and ran away. Her hair is black now." She explained with sadness.

"Wow! That's not something I was expecting to hear. You still love her don't you? I can see it in your eyes." Even though she didn't love Ochita, Orihime still felt a bit hurt.

"Yes I am. Or at least I thought I was. I need to tell Thomas about her." The blonde said before she rushed out of Inoue's apartment.

Ichigo had a quick flashback of that day. "_I'm Lu, Teri" _

"Son of a bitch. She changed her name. Ochita called her Angel."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The lady stated in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was at the park that day. I overheard them talking before they kissed. She changed her name from Angel to Lu, Teri. And, Ochita also mentioned a few minutes ago about her changing her hair color."

"I wish you could have remembered sooner. But, that's before you knew about her alias name. Bara-Chan had a picture of her at her place. Angel's hair was a little brighter than mine."

"Damn, that's why she became attached to you. You remind her of Angel. But, only by looks. You're nothing like her. She's a bossy nut job."

Orihime ran to the bathroom as fast as she could to throw up. Ichigo followed behind. He held her hair back. He helped her up from the floor. The redhead flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out.

"Hime, you think you might be sick or pregnant?"

She looked back to him. Yes, I threw up a few times starting a few weeks ago. I just didn't feel that it was important to tell anyone. Now that I think about it _" Inoue searched in the bottom cabinet under the sink to see her pads and tampon packs untouched. It's been three months since my last period."

Ichigo left up her shirt to see if she has a small bump. He touched her belly with gentleness. It was a small bump, not too visible though. She placed her hand over his.

"We're going to have a baby. Now you have no choice to live with me. But, Rukia's going to need to move before the baby arrives."The orange haired man smiled at his girlfriend. He turns her around to kiss her lips softly with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Thomas house.

Bara tried to explain everything to him about their friend Angel. But, to her surprise he knew. She came over to his place yesterday. They talked for hours.

"She came here to see you, right? What do you think we should do?" Ochita asked him.

"What is there for us to do? She faked her death for selfish reasons putting us through unnecessary pain. I think you understand even though you kissed her." Thomas replied angrily.

"I do understand. Why are you so mad with her though?" She asked curiously.

"I just told you. By the way, have you talked to Inoue-Chan?"

"I did earlier today. Kurosaki was there with her."

"Get the fuck out of here? They must have made up. How did she take the news?" The blue eyed guy said. He glanced at his friend.

"Actually, she was a little hurt. Orihime-Chan will get over it. Especially since she has a boyfriend now." Bara stated with bitterness.

"Oh, she's Kurosaki's girlfriend now. It was bound to happen. I'm happy for them."

"How can you say that?" She began to cry. How can her close friend be so cruel?

"It's for the best."

"Why?" She asked still crying.

"Because I'm in love with you."

.

.

.

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Do you think I should make a sequel to this story or not? I'm asking the readers. **

**The title to this chapter is the best name I could think of. I think the title fits although some may disagree. I hope this chapter is decent.**


	17. Truth Is

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated this story. This chapter is short. **

**Thanks: Shinleystar, PurebloodPrincess09, Energetic, GuiltyIchihime and OrihimeKurosakiInoue for reviewing the last chapter. **

**I also like to thank everybody who followed, faved, read and reviewed this fic.**

_._

_._

_._

_Because I'm in love with you. _

_Because I'm in love with you._

_Because I'm in love with you. _

Those words echoed in her mind. "Is Thomas really . . . in love with me?" Bara said to herself. The girl felt like she was in the twilight zone.

"I love you so much Bara. Please say something?" Thomas asked sadly.

"What do you want me to say?" Ochita replied in a daze.

"I'm not expecting you to love me back that way. You are a lesbian after all."

"Sorry, I don't want to hurt you. How were you able to act normally? Seeing me with someone else must be painful." The blonde felt horrible about all the things she has put him through.

"You mean why I didn't act like a jealous boyfriend? I wanted to be a good friend." The blue eyed guy didn't want to be a selfish asshole. They've been friends too long to let one thing ruin their relationship.

"Are we still friends?" She prayed he would say yes.

"Yes. We'll get through it." Thomas gave his good friend a sad smile.

"Great. I'm going to leave now." Bara looked back at him sadly before leaving.

As soon as the blonde walked out, she ran into Angel.

"What are you doing here?" Ochita asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Yoko replied in a neutral tone. Bara walked away.

"Wait!"

She continued to walk away without looking back.

.

.

.

Rukia just arrived home from her visit with her family. She placed everything in her room.

"It's so quiet in this apartment. I wonder where he is?" The brunette asked herself. Nothing really seemed out of place to Kuchiki. She took a shower moments later.

Rukia didn't know what to do. She was bored out of her mind. "Only 5pm. What the hell should I do to pass the time?" She looked around the whole apartment once again. Rukia saw a few dirty clothes in her hamper, it was only one load. She decided to wash Ichigo's clothes as well.

"This should keep me busy for a while."

As the raven haired lady went through her roommate's clothes, she found a pair of pink lacy panties. Her eyes grew big in shock. "Who's underwear is this? How did this get mixed up in his clothes? Who has Ichigo been screwing?" Rukia reluctantly placed the rest of her roommate's belongings in the washing machine.

She knew she shouldn't be mad at him. But, she just couldn't help it. Even though they never dated Rukia felt betrayed. "Is it one of those skanks from school? There's so many of them. It could be anybody."

The short lady had folded and placed all the clothes back where it belonged. She ordered some Chinese takeout.

Ichigo came home around 9pm. He wasn't too surprised to see her. "You were gone longer than I expected." The orange haired guy explained as he walked to his room.

"I decided to stay longer. Byakuya insisted since we don't see each other too often. Do you want some food? I ordered Chinese earlier." Rukia half yelled from the couch as she watched TV.

"No. I ate before I came home. I see you washed all my clothes. Thanks!" Ichigo replied. He looked in his empty dirty clothes basket.

Kuchiki walked in his room. He sat on the edge of his bed. "You're welcome! What have you been up to lately?"

"Not much. Actually there's something I need to tell you." Kurosaki looked her in the eyes.

Rukia responded quickly. She never gave him a chance to finish. She pulled out a pair of lacy panties. "Who does this belong to?" Ichigo was a bit surprised by her action. She seemed very upset all of a sudden.

He immediately knew who it belonged to. "Rukia, it's my girlfriend's underwear. She must have forgot about them." The blonde was nervous. He didn't want her to find out this way. But, there's no turning back now.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND? SINCE WHEN DID YOU EVER HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? IS IT SOME WHORE FROM SCHOOL? TELL ME NOW, DAMN IT." She yelled loudly. Rukia threw the piece of fabric on the floor in disgust. The lady marched over to him.

He stood up from his bed. Ichigo felt insulted by his best friend. "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU'D ACT LIKE A BITCH. I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO SHE IS SO BADLY? ORIHIME IS MY GIRL NOW. LAST FRIDAY I BUMBED INTO HER AND SHE CAME OVER. SHE SPENT THE NIGHT HERE. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" He shouted angrily.

"Really? It was kind of obvious. Does she know about us?" She suddenly felt sad.

"Yes, we talked about everything." Ichigo said in a calm tone.

"Wow! So, you two slept together?"

"Of course."

"I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant." Rukia focused her attention to the floor.

". . . WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU SURE? HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?"

"Almost two months. I went to the doctor earlier this week."

"That means that it's not mine. Who's baby is it?" Ichigo had a good idea who it might be. He tried to suppress a smile.

"Renji."

"I knew it. You two were friendly at the party." He began to laugh. This was just too funny. She looked confused. "I might as well tell you. Orihime's three months pregnant with my baby. I'm taking her to see a doctor Monday."

She started laughing as well. "We are such a mess. Glad we all got through this. Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Just one more thing. She'll be moving in soon. So, you'll need to find somewhere else to live."

.

.

.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope I didn't make too many errors. **

**OrihimeKurosakiInoue: I'm glad you noticed. I left some hints. **


	18. Tell Me

**A/N: There's only two chapters left of this story after this one. **

**Thanks: Energetic, OrihimeKurosakiInoue and PurebloodPrincess09 for reviewing my last chapter. **

**Another thanks to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed and faved this fic.**

.

.

.

"I have to move out now?" Rukia said. She looked sadly at her roommate.

"Yes. We need extra room for the baby. Only six months left before our son or daughter is born." Ichigo replied.

"Okay then. I'll just move in with Renji. He wouldn't mind."

"Well, that's a relief. I didn't want you to think I'm being a jackass."

"Don't worry. I completely understand." She walked back into the living room to watch TV.

"That went over well."

.

.

.

It's now 8am Monday morning. Ichigo drove Orihime to the medical center for her appointment with her gynecologist. The couple was nervous. They waited in the room for the doctor. He sat beside Inoue and held her hand. "What do you think she's going to do?" Orihime asked in a worried tone.

"She might ask a few questions like, when was your last period? When was the last time you had intercourse? Just the usual." Ichigo smiled at the gray eyed beauty.

"Good morning, Miss Inoue. And, you are?" The blue haired female doctor turned her attention to Ichigo.

"Oh! Dr. Nara this is my boyfriend Ichigo." She replied.

"Nice to to meet you."

"Hey!" That was all he said.

"You two are a little young to be parents."

"We're aware of that." He answered in a neutral tone.

The doctor asked a couple of routine questions just as he predicted. Orihime had to put on a gown for her ultrasound. Nara left the room to give her some time to change.

The orange haired guy really tried not to look at his naked girlfriend. It's not like he never saw Inoue naked before. "We're in the doctor's office for crying out loud. I can't think this way now. Orihime is changing slowly. Should I help?" He thought.

Inoue finally finished. She was now in her gown. The young doctor came in with some equipment. She hooked everything up before she started the procedure.

The screen showed the baby. Ichigo focused his eyes on the monitor to make sure everything's fine.

Nara looked at the screen closer. She found something else. So, she zoomed in to see better. "Wait a minute."

The young couple stared at her in concern.

"What's wrong doctor?" He asked her worriedly.

"I see another egg. It's very small."

"What do you mean?" Orihime wore the same expression as Ichigo.

"You were impregnated twice."

"Is she carrying twins?"

"Not exactly. They seem to be three months apart. It's a rare case. One of the babies will have to be born three months premature. It's only a week and half now."

Ichigo and Orihime was shocked by the news. "WHAT THE HELL?" The guy yelled out.

"Calm down Ichigo. Everything's going to be fine." Orihime said calmly.

"She's right. We will have to give you some medicine to help speed the growth of the baby."

"When are we able to find out the sex of our babies?" He asked.

"About 4 months minimum, sir."

"Great. Only one month left." Inoue explained.

"I'll let you change. I'll be back with the prescription."

They left the office after receiving the medicine and making another appointment for next month. Orihime and Ichigo sat in the car silently for a few moments. "I can't believe I'm pregnant with two babies. They're not even twins." She said as she looked at the picture of the babies.

"Tell me about it. The way we were doing it months ago. You should be having triplets or quadruplets." He smiled at the thought of many encounters in his mind. "The first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth . . . Four times in one day. What a weekend."

"Are we going to get something to eat now? I'm starving."

That comment brought him out of his thoughts. "Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

.

.

.

Tatsuki just left her last class of the day around 4pm. She headed to the campus coffee shop. That is until she bumped into someone. She had long black hair.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you Okay?" Angel asked as she helped Arisawa off the ground.

"That's okay. Do you go to this school?" She took a good look at her face. The mysterious lady smiled.

"Yes, I'm Lu Teri and you are?"

"I'm Arisawa, Tatsuki. You want to join me for some coffee?"

"Sure, why not?"

The women ordered some coffee and sat at the table together to talk.

"What's your major?" The tomboy asked.

"Psychology. What about you?" Yoko replied with another question.

"Child Care. I want to start my own babysitting business."

"Cool. What are your hobbies?" She stated in curiosity.

"I'm a black belt in Karate. I like to write too."

"Maybe you can teach me a few moves?"

"Really? When are you available?" Tatsuki asked before taking a few sips of coffee.

"This time tomorrow. Where would we practice? Do I have to pay for lessons?

"Nope. I don't want anybody paying me for training. We can practice at the gymnasium." The brown eyed lady answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Although she knew a few things about Tatsuki. Angel wanted to be able to gain her trust.

"Well . . . not sure at the moment. We got into a stupid argument earlier last week."

"Why is that?"

"He asked if I wanted to move in with him. And, I told Uryu I wasn't sure. He seemed understanding at first. But, now he's avoiding me."

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

"I'm not sure."

It became quiet all of a sudden. Tatsuki and Teri finished their drinks in a matter of minutes.

"Now that I think about it. Orihime has been avoiding me as well." She said sadly. Yoko looked at her blankly.

"Who is she to you?"

"My best friend. We met in middle school."

"Did you two get in a fight too?"

"No. I wish she would speak to me again. I really miss her terrible cooking and her crazy ramblings. Orihime's so fun to be around." She laughed sadly at the thought. Even though Angel didn't like Inoue she felt bad for Tatsuki.

"She'll be talking to you soon. Just give her sometime." Yoko saw something different in her eyes when she mentioned her best friend. She seemed more out of it. You'd think she'd be more torn up about him avoiding her. "Is she?" The lady thought.

"You know in spite of her being one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She has low self esteem. Orihime is a very loving and caring person. No matter how many times I tell her she shouldn't be jealous of any girls. Orihime never believes me." Arisawa wished Inoue had more confidence in herself.

"You really miss her. It's really sweet to be worried about your bestie's well being. I understand how you feel. I've been through a similar situation before. Do you miss Uryu too?" The long haired lady thought about Bara.

"I guess."

"We should talk more often." Her and Tatsuki exchanged numbers before they left campus.

"This chick is in serious denial. No wonder both of them are keeping their distance from her. The only way to get past it is to admit it to yourself." Angel thought.

.

.

.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter. It is a bit longer than the last. Can anyone figure out what I was hinting at? **

**It is very possible to be pregnant with two babies without them being twins. I saw this on TV a long time ago. I'm not sure what they do on these rare cases.**

**I hope I didn't make too many errors. Though I think I'm getting better at tenses.**


	19. Secret

**A/N: Only one chapter left for this story. I hope the last chapters of this fic doesn't suck too badly. This will contain a flashback in Tatsuki's point of view. **

**Thanks: Shinleystar, Energetic, strawberry-hime3, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, quietreaper, annon, katherin'kat hiraku and InoueR0xO for your reviews. I'd also like to thank everybody who has read, reviewd, faved and followed this story.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Two weeks ago. _

"_I should check on Orihime to see how she's doing." The raven haired lady said as she left her house. Which was only 15 minutes away. _

_When Arisawa arrived at her apartment, she let her in. Tatsuki sat on the couch as usual. Orihime sat beside her. _

_She looked her in the eyes. "So, what did you do for the weekend?" Tatsuki asked curiously. "I know I haven't been around much since I started dating Uryu." She stated. _

"_Well, I went to the mall early for The Black Friday sale. I purchased a new DVD player, a few outfits and a blender. It was so crowded. I'm glad I got out of there safely. I waited outside at the bus stop in the rain. Ichigo offered me a ride home _" Orihime was cut off by her best friend. _

"_Wait a minute. You're telling me that you ran into him? Did you accept the offer?" The woman said in a curious yet irritable tone. Inoue was surprised by her action. She'd expected her to be more angry. _

"_Yep. He apologized for everything. We stopped by a grocery store. So, I picked up a few things. But, we ended up at his apartment. I made strawberry, banana, lemon tea smoothie. We ate snacks, watched movies and talked afterwards. It felt better after that rough conversation." _

"_Really? I guess it's good to settle things with him. Did he sleep with Kuchiki? How many times? Are they dating? Was she there that day?" she said. _

"_Actually they did sleep . . . together twice. They are not dating. Kuchiki-San and Ichigo never dated at all. She wasn't even at home. She visited her family for the weekend." Inoue replied. _

_Did he take you home or did you spend the night? It was a bad rainstorm two days ago." Arisawa answered. _

"_I stayed over." _

"_Where did you sleep? What did you sleep in?" Tatsuki clenched he fist in anger._

"_He gave me a shirt to sleep in. I slept in . . . his bed with him." There was a pause in between her statement. She blushed heavily. _

"_Orihime? Why are you blushing so much? Don't tell me that you two had sex?" The brunette tried hard not to raise her voice. _

"_That's exactly what happened Tatsuki-Chan. Please don't be mad at me." The red head held her head down. She knew that her overprotective friend would scold her for being irresponsible. _

"_Did you at least use protection?" It became harder for her to keep her temper under control._

"_No!" Orihime said in a very low tone. _

"_ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID? YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION THE LAST TIME EITHER. YOU CAN END UP PREGNANT. YOU TWO BARELY GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL. TELL ME. ARE YOU AND ICHIGO OFFICIAL OR WAS IT JUST A CONVENIENT FUCK FOR HIM?" Tatsuki yelled angrily. She stood up from her seat. She focused her eyes to her. _

_Hime was really sad that she disappointed her best friend. She was very offended too. She was never this harsh to her before. Orihime followed her example by doing the same. Her head was no longer facing the ground. "I understand that you're mad at me but, don't insult me so harshly, Tatsuki-Chan. We are together now. We have no secrets between us anymore." The auburn haired woman was surprised about how calmly she stated her response. _

"_YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH THIS. YOU CAN'T FORGIVE HIM SO EASILY. AFTER ALL THIS TIME. I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING HIM AGAIN. IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD." Even the words can't explain how mad and sad she was. The mixture of emotions wasn't helping either. _

"_You can't tell me what to do. I can make my own decisions." She became angry with her best friend. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so angry with me?" Inoue raised her voice slightly, not wanting to start an argument. _

"_Do you really want me to answer that?" Tatsuki held her head down. She felt heartbroken about the things her friend said. It just couldn't be true. The lady no longer felt the need to yell at the beauty before her. Seeing her face was nearly unbearable at the moment. _

"_Of course I do. You can tell me anything." She explained with sympathy. _

"_Because you're suppose to be with me. Or only in my dreams." Her heart was beating out of her chest. This is the first time Tatsuki blushed so heavily. _

"_That's really sweet. I'm very flattered but I'm in love with Ichigo. You already know that." Orihime didn't want to hurt her feelings. _

"_But, you can make out with Ochita, huh? I'm not good enough for you?" She asked with sadness in her eyes. _

"_That's not it at all. I only did that to get even with him. You are a great person and_" _

"_Don't worry. I don't need your pity. Do me a favor and stay the fuck away from me. I don't need to be around a whore like you. It's obvious that you don't really give a damn about me. You'll just be a reminder of what I can't have." The black haired lady stormed out of her apartment. All this time she kept this secret to herself. Afraid that her friends will judge her. _

_Hime didn't even attempt to respond to that. Uryu overheard most of the conversation by accident. He came here to check on her. He waited for her to leave before heading home. No words could express the shock he was in. Ishida didn't bother to go inside now. _

.

.

.

Wednesday afternoon Tatsuki decided to catch Orihime after class to apologize. She knew that she was in the wrong. It was her fault after all.

.

.

.

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me for this chapter. I wasn't planning on the story to be like this near the end. **

**InoueR0xO: There's no need to apologize for that. **


	20. Loose Ends

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I've been thinking about how I want this story to end. But, there will be a sequel to this fic. **

**Thanks: quietreaper, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Energetic, Inoue0xO and Damaio The End for your reviews. And, another thanks to everyone who read, faved, followed and reviewed this fic. **

**This chapter is longer than the last few chapters.**

.

.

.

Tatsuki waited for Orihime to exit her classroom. She wanted to apologize for the incident that happened two weeks ago.

Inoue was very surprised to see her. As much as the gray eyed lady wanted to avoid Arisawa, she couldn't. They would have to speak to each other sooner or later. "Orihime, I'm so sorry." Tatsuki said as she walked closer to her friend.

"Tatsuki-Chan?" The red haired lady responded sadly.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure we can."

They sat on nearest bench.

"I had no right to call you a whore. I was very angry at the time. I'm so very sorry." Tatsuki couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. She hanged her head down with body hunched forward. Her wrists rested above her bended knees.

Orihime focused her eyes on her. "I know your sorry. It's just . . . really hard to believe. We've been friends for so long. I never suspected _"

The brunette cut her off, "That I'd be in love with you. I've must have hidden it very well." She finished her sentence.

"You should've told me sooner. I have no problem with you being gay. Please, look at me."

Tatsuki sat up straight. She gazed into her sad eyes. "It doesn't matter. Either way, you would've rejected me. I know you're in love with Ichigo."

"You don't get it. I still want to be your friend."

"Don't you know how hard it is to see you with him? It's just too painful for me to stand. How can you accept me being gay if I can't? What will everyone think of me?"

"Just give yourself some time to think things through. You have nothing to be ashamed about." It broke her heart to see Tatsuki like this.

"Very true. So, I guess we're still best friends?" Arisawa asked with hopefulness.

"Of course."

"Maybe I should avoid you for awhile. You're not making it easier for me. It's going to take some time to get over you."

"I understand. Why don't we hangout without Ichigo for awhile?"

"I'll think about it ."

Tatsuki and Orihime smiled at one another.

"Alright!"

Tatsuki stood up from her seat. "I have to go. It's already 3 o'clock."

Orihime got up from her seat to give her a warm hug. "I'll call you tomorrow." The lady watched as she walked away.

"What were you two talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue looked back to see her boyfriend. "Nothing much, just the usual." She lied.

"It doesn't look like nothing. What's going on? Is it something I should know about?" He responded suspiciously.

She cupped his face and gave him a tender kiss. "Just girl talk." Orihime doesn't like lying to him. But, some how felt like she had to.

"I'll let it slid this time. Did you tell her that you're pregnant?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell her."

Ichigo grabbed her hand. "Let's get the rest of your things out of your apartment."

.

.

.

"Can I stay with you for now?" Rukia asked Renji.

"Yeah, what kind of man will I be if I let the mother of my son/daughter live on the street?" Renji replied.

"I knew I could count on you." She said with a smile on her face.

He hugged her gently. "I'm glad we got through this. Are you on good terms with Inoue?"

"Yes. We are friends again."

"That's great. Did you tell her that you are pregnant?"

"Yep. You know that she's three months pregnant?"

"Really? What a coincidence."

"I know, right?"

"I'll help you move your things out tomorrow."

.

.

.

Tatsuki decided to go through with her first session with Lu, Teri in the school gym. She taught her the beginning levels of Karate. They're already an hour into the lesson.

"She seems to be doing pretty well. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's a pro. Why is she trying to fool me? Maybe this is her way of making new friends." Tatsuki thought to herself.

"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Teri asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it. Why are you pretending?"

"Pretending doing what?"

"You seem to be a pro at this. What's the real reason for this?"

Angel gave her a knowing smile. "I wanted to be your friend. I Didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable?" Yoko lied and told the truth at the same time. She wanted to find out as much as possible about the people Bara befriended.

"Uncomfortable about what?" Now Tatsuki was confused.

"About me being a lesbian. I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. I Just wanted a friend. I don't seem to have many these days.

"Why is that?"

They both sat on the floor across from one another.

"Where do I start. I left town a year ago without telling anyone."

"What was the reason behind that?"

"I wanted a different life. Everything was so routine. Go to school. Hangout with my friends and my girl and come back home." Angel didn't show much emotion on her face.

"That doesn't seem so bad. What was your girlfriend like?" Tatsuki asked her.

"She has long curly blond hair with emerald green eyes. Her body was average. You know we were friends for a year before I confessed. I was so afraid that she wouldn't accept me. I guess I was wrong. Although she was a bit uncomfortable at first."

Arisawa was surprised to hear about Teri's past. It was similar to hers except she's known Orihime for many years. She knew her bestie wasn't gay. Which only made this situation worse. "At least your feelings were mutual. Two my closest friends are together. No matter how hard I try. I can't stop thinking about her." The sadness was evident in her voice and face.

"Well, at least you all are buddies again from what you told me earlier."

"Let's continue this training lesson."

Both women got off the floor.

"I thought we going to stop since you know I'm a pro at this? Can we meet up like this to talk? I mean it'll be better that way."

"Fine. We should meet up somewhere else though."

Teri closed the distance between them. Her expression seemed a bit seductive. Tatsuki's heart rate increased from her closeness. One of Lu's hands was placed on her shoulder. "We can meet at my place from now on. I can use some company."

"I'm not too sure about that." She stated with a slight blush.

"Why? Do I scare you? You need to release all of this tension. I'd be more than happy to help."

Arisawa pushed her away. She was way too close to her. "No thanks."

"You don't have to be so rude about it. There's no need to be ashamed. Are you a virgin?" Angel smiled.

"No, I'm not."

"Have you ever been with a woman? Or do you only fantasize about it?"

"No and yes. I'll see you later" She answered the questions in order, ready to leave.

Yoko grabs her wrist. "You're not going to get away so easily." She repeated her recent action. "I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join me?"

The black haired lady headed to the girls' locker room.

"What the hell am I gonna do now?" The tomboy stated as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

.

.

.

Ichigo and Orihime cuddled on the couch. Both adults were content with the silence that filled the room.

"I'm glad you didn't have that much in your old place. You don't have to live alone anymore. Now I can sleep better at night with you by my side." He said with gentleness.

"You can be so romantic sometimes." She responded with a light smile."

"Just don't tell anyone else that. I do have reputation to protect."

She laughed at his comment. Orihime heard her cellphone ring. She picked it up to answer.

"Hello!"

"Inoue-San, how are you doing?" Uryu asked with concern.

"I'm fine Ishida-Kun. What about you?"

"What the hell is he doing calling you at 9 p.m.?" Ichigo said interrupting his girlfriend's conversation.

"Tell that idiot to shut up." Uryu stated to Inoue over the phone.

She finally spoke. "Please don't start this tonight you two. Orihime looked at Ichigo.

"Ishida-Kun is everything okay?" She started to worry.

"Fine. Everything's fine. I may be lying about that . . . Have you talked to Tatsuki-Chan lately?"

"I spoke with her earlier today. What happened between you and her?"

"Inoue-San, can you go to another room so Kurosaki won't hear us?" He was slightly paranoid.

"Okay!" Orihime got up from the couch and walked in her room. Her boyfriend remained silent.

"Are you in another room?"

"Yep."

"Good. I overheard you and Tatsuki's conversation two weeks ago. I came over to check on you. I know she confessed her love for you."

"Ishida-Kun? Why didn't you say anything to me?" She was shocked by the news.

"I was too shocked to speak to anybody at the time."

"Are you two talking? Or are you avoiding her?"

"If I was talking to her I wouldn't be asking you. Did she try anything?" He desperately wanted to know. Uryu felt betrayed by his girlfriend.

Inoue looked around the room to make sure Ichigo wasn't near. "Do you mean kiss me? She didn't try to kiss me." She blushed at the thought.

"Hmm . . . So, she must have some kind of control." Ishida was a bit relieved.

"You need to speak with her."

"I know. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

She was surprised that her boyfriend didn't hear anything. Orihime went back into the living room to see him on the couch.

"Now what was that about? And, don't say nothing." He said in a angry tone.

"Well . . . Ishida-Kun and Tatsuki-Chan aren't speaking to one another. Do you want something to drink?" The gray eyed lady became nervous. She went in the kitchen to get a glass of water. Why was he so angry?

"Is that so?" Ichigo kept his eyes on her.

"Um hm" Orihime took a sip of water.

"I see. So now I understand."

"Understand what?"

"You didn't think I'd find out." She remained silent. The poor girl couldn't even face him. He slammed his fist loudly on the coffee table. Ichigo rushed over to her.

"Is Ochita bothering you again. Why would Ishida ask if some girl kissed you?"

"Nobody tried to kiss me. I . . . I he wasn't talking about her." she stuttered.

"Good. I don't want anyone flirting with you. Who is she then?"

"Someone in my class. Please don't hurt anybody. Inoue lied to him yet again.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone. Just tell me if she bothers you again. She nodded in agreement.

"I can't keep lying to him like this. I need to tell him sooner or later." Orihime said to herself.

He wrapped his arms gently around her waist then pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm so glad I can trust you." Kurosaki responded after the kiss while he gazed into her eyes.

She felt more guilty all of a sudden. "I'm going to take a shower now." Ichigo let her out of his grasp to let her pass.

"You tell Tatsuki to stay the fuck away from you from now on. I know she's in love with you. I know you only tried to protect her. Because, I heard the whole conversation between you and Ishida. And, please don't lie to me again." It was really hard for him to remain calm in this moment.

Those brown eyes were filled with anger.

.

.

.

**A/N: This last chapter may seem incomplete but, I need it to be this way. Then in the sequel I'll have something to add. I hope the ending doesn't suck too bad. **

**If anybody have any idea of what the name of the sequel should be, let me know? I'm not that creative making titles. **

**I spelled gonna and wanna that way on purpose. Because, that's how a lot of people pronounce it. **


End file.
